A Will To Survive
by ww2killer
Summary: Sorry for the time but i had a lot of work on this story. We start off our storry of Takashi as we go through just a few days of surviving the zombie invation (re-written episodes 1-13) (Takashi x Rei x oc x oc / oc x Takagi x Saeko x Shizuka) rated T but other chapters rated M lemons, badass moments, more zombies PLEASE R&R note: sorry is grammer is not great.
1. Chapter 0 coming soon

This is ww2killer with my bestest idea i will continue the story of Takashi and his group of friends trying to survive the zombies this work has been thought up for monthes i hope i give you my hardest made master piece COMING 11/24


	2. Chapter 1 spring of the dead

The will to survive

This is ww2killer with what think is truly my best story I hope enjoy it R&R

if you haven't read or watched this story on surviving well this is a **!SPOIL ALERT!**

i don't own the series or charavters except my oc Rex

* * *

><p>the scene opens up to the moon lit night as the trees pedals fly in to the air<p>

Takashi "I stayed up late on the night before the day everything came to an end"

the scene goes to a building street as quick shots of horrific looking people turn to killers

we go to see three people running past want looks like the undead on top the roof of a building

Takashi ''hurry''

the group keep dodging the undead hitting them on the head or pushing them to the side

Takashi "Hisashi are you okay"

she turns to stab one of them in the chest

Takashi "are you nuts"

Rei "say what"

the thing grabs the staff and pushes Rei to the wall

Rei "get away"

Rei ''get way''

Hisashi "Rei"

Hisashi goes down back to Rei and takes a hard swing to the undead person's head killing it

Rei "Hisashi"

Hisashi "did you see that"

Hisashi grabs on to Rei and picks her up

Hisashi "we need to smash their heads to kill them"

he then sees another coming Hisashi then kicks the once girl student down the stairs smashing its head on the rail

Takashi "Rei, Hisashi hurry this way"

Hisashi "okay"

Takashi "damn it what the fuck

Takashi is in shock to see all the carnage around him

Takashi ''WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON"

he yells out seeing they're surrounded by 'them'

before z day

we go to see a male on the case of stairs looking out

we then look at the young version of a little girl

Rei "you know we're going to get married one day"

Takashi "really do you really mean it"

Rei "yeah pinky promise cross my heart"

Takashi "and hope to die"

then we go a bit further to see the teen versions talking out in the hall

Takashi "why do you have to repeat the grade you're a straight A student"

Rei "...you wouldn't understand Takashi"

Hisashi "we're in the same class again cool"

we see another male sitting in his desk as the scene goes to the streets to see Rei and Hisashi

Takashi "pinky promise cross my heart and hope to die yeah right"

as Takashi talks to himself someone tells him

Takagi "that's so stupid"

he turns to see Takagi

Takashi what do you want"

Takagi ''every time you have to face something you don't like you always come to this stupid stair case it's like your own pity corner look at you good god the first semester just started how are you ever going to make it through the year"

Takashi turns as he had looked to see her cleavage

Takashi "I could say the same thing to you fifth period isn't even over yet"

Takagi "its okay I'm a genius unlike you who got in to this school by dumb luck"

Takashi "Takagi why do you always dis me like that"

Takagi "because I don't like stupid people"

Takashi "what"

Takagi "especially the ones who can't admit that they're stupid I mean your pretty stupid but at least you know you are so if I tell you that you're stupid maybe by some miracle you're be less stupid stupid huh"

Takashi just sighs and turns back to see the city

Takagi "grow up well maybe you're little friend dumped you stupid"

Rei "listen its just that their was a time that I really felt that way but you didn't seem to notice so..."

the scene goes to the door of a classroom as Rei's shadow fates away as she walks away leaving Takashi is left in the empty class

Takashi "so...what"

a bit of silence is broken by a banging sound

Takashi "huh who's that a trespasser"

Takashi turns to see a person is banging on to the school's gate with is body

Ms. Hayashi ''you their what do you think you are doing this is a private school''

Mr. Tejima ''its okay Ms. Hayashi let me handle it''

Mr. Tejima then grabs the man and pulls him to the gate

Ms. Hayashi ''hey Mr. Tejima excessive violence is...''

he is then bitten on the arm

Mr. Tejima ''AHHHHH...AHHAH''

Takashi looks in horror that's happening

''oh my gosh he's dead''

Ms. Hayashi ''no way that's impossible he was just''

they keep on looking at his body until his fingers start to move and his eye open all grayish and lifeless

Ms. Hayashi ''Mr.. Tejima are you alright oh it is you, you had me worried there for a... AHHHHAAHH''

he then gets up grabs Ms. Hayashi's shirt and then bites her on the neck Takashi then running in to the hallway and runs to his class

Teacher ''Komuro you couldn't be happy just skipping my class''

Takashi ''come with me we're going to get out of here''

he goes to where Rei is siting and grabs her arm

Rei ''wh-what are you talking about''

Hisashi gets up and walks up to Takashi

Hisashi ''dude what are you doing''

Takashi ''people just got killed by then front gate no bullshit''

Hisashi ''are you serious''

Takashi ''yeah I'm making up shit like that''

Rei ''Jesus what's going on I can never understand what's going on...''

Takashi then slaps Rei

Rei ''what...''

Takashi ''listen listen to me''

Rei ''just tell me what's going on''

the three are now running through the hall

Takashi ''there was someone at the school gate the P.E teachers went to check it out and something happened and now those P.E teachers are killing each other''

Rei ''that's insane''

Takashi ''what you forgot something''

Hisashi ''if what you told me is true we'll need some weapons right here Rei''

he then passes a bat to Takashi and breaks a broom for Rei

Takashi ''what about you''

Hisashi ''I've got a black belt in karate come on we got to get out of the school''

Rei 'lets call the police will talk to my father''

Hisashi ''school rules are there to be broken right''

so he gives Rei his phone and she begins to dial the number till

Rei ''no way''

Takashi ''what is it''

Voice Machine ''you may stay on the line or call back later currently 110 is experiencing an extremely high call volume you may stay on the line or call back again later''

Rei ''it's busy that's impossible''

the PM goes off witch gets everybody's attention

teacher PM ''this announcement is for all students an emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now all students must fallow your teachers instructions and evacuate''

Takashi ''so they finally realized it it's happening''

Teacher PM ''get away from me get back''

we see a young student crawls out he is wearing a school uniform, he has short black spiky hair, he's fit medium size and light white skin and wearing glasses

Takagi ''Rex''

he gets caught by Takagi as he's crawling out of the class room

Rex ''hey Takagi''

Takagi ''shhhh''

Teacher ''help...help aaaaahhhhwwwggagag''

as the cold dead silance came over the whole school it was broken by a piece of chalk fell on to the ground

as that happen all students begain to run down the halls down stairs as they panic

Hisashi ''this way''

Takashi ''where are you going we gotten get out of here''

Hisashi ''the building with classrooms is too crowded we need to go through the management building''

Rei ''Hisashi is right shut up and do what he says''

Takashi ''alright fine''

the three keep running through the hallways till they reach an out side bridge till they see one of their teachers

Rei ''that's Mr. Wakisaka what's the matter with him''

he opens his mouth as he is now one of them

Rei ''get away from me''

Hisashi ''Rei stab him don't hold back give it all you've got''

Rei ''don't fuck with me I am a V.I.P to the martial arts club''

Takashi ''yes''

Rei ''this is insane I stabbed him in the heart so why is he still moving''

Hisashi ''Rei pull it out now''

he grabs him from behind as Rei pulls out her spear

Takashi ''Hisashi get away from him''

Hisashi ''don't worry I can take him''

then the undead teacher starts to turn his head

Hisashi ''what the fuck''

he then takes a bite hold on to Hisashi's arm

Takashi ''hey you get away from him''

Rei ''Hisashi''

Rei ''Takashi help him don't just stand their do something do something will yeh''

Takash then takes a swing and kills the undead teacher

Rei ''Hisashi are you alright''

Hisashi ''son of a bitch just bit me no big deal''

Female Student ''stop it stop it awwwww''

the group look to see more of them attacking a girl and other students

Takashi ''we can handle one of them but their is no way''

Hisashi ''the roof''

Rei ''the roof''

Hisashi ''we should barricade ourselves until help arrives we can see what's going down''

as they look to the city their are some smoke building as small fires are going around the city

Takashi ''holy shit its happening everywhere''

Rei ''but everything was normal everything was normal a minute ago''

just then several helicopters fly over the school

Hisashi ''black hawks American military that's not it that's self defense force where it they come from their are no bases around here''

Rei ''OVER HERE''

Hisashi ''don't bother I wouldn't waste your strength that's the self defense force they must have some kind of special mission there're not worrying about rescuing us not even doing anything about that''

Hisashi ''that's what's happening outside where you can still run away from it''

Hisashi ''imagine what's going on inside the school''

we look in to the school's liberty as we see two girls running while holding their hands

Toshimi ''we should be okay if we run together Misuzu''

Misuzu ''of course I will because you and I are BFF's Toshimi''

just them Toshimi is grabbed by her foot by one of them

Toshimi ''no h...help me Misuzu''

Misuzu ''let go of me damn it bitch I said let go''

she then kicks her as she is then being eaten by the undead but as Misuzu backs away their are three of them behind her as the middle one grabs her as they get around her

student ''they're here too there's no way this is happening a dream that's right this is just a bad dream I need to wake up I have to go to school I'm supposed to chew those new club members today''

as the student gets ready to ''wake up'' he jumps killing him self

Hisashi ''this is like a disease caused by 'them' ''

Takashi ''them''

Hisashi ''the dead are attacking people left and right but this isn't a movie or video game that's why it's them they bite people and then they come back to alive as one of them and it looks like smashing their heads in is the only way to get rid of them''

Rei ''their are too many of them''

Hisashi ''lets get up their and block the stairs''

Takashi ''lets go''

Hisashi ''Rei''

Rei ''get away''

Rei ''why why is this happening''

Hisashi ''there has to be a reason maybe if we can figure it out what's causing this we can stop it or at least protect our self's...''

Hisashi ''we need to look around find matches or a lighter around somewhere here if we don't make a fire now we're going to be fucked when it gets dark''

Rei ''Hisashi what's wrong with you Takashi Hisashi is''

Rei ''why why you got bit just a little why dies it look so painful''

Hisashi ''so it is just like the movies they bite you that's it''

Rei ''this can't be true what you see in the movies will never happen''

Hisashi ''well it did happen to everybody else''

Hisashi ''Takashi will you help me''

Takashi ''help you with what''

Hisashi ''help me over the rail straight to the ground from here the impact from the fall should smash me head''

Rei what are you saying''

Hisashi ''I don't want to be one of them''

Rei ''Hisashi''

Hisashi ''come on Takashi do it for me I want to stay myself until the end''

Rei ''Hisashi let me help you no no Hisashi you can't die''

Takashi ''get away from him Rei''

Rei ''no you can't do that he's not turning he's not turning into one of them he's going to be fine''

Takashi ''get away from him''

Rei ''Hisashi ''look Takashi he's getting up he's getting better''

Rei ''Hisashi''

Rei ''what's the matter''

Rei ''Hisashi no way this can't be true no way''

Takashi ''I know you can't believe it I can't believe it but...''

Rei ''don't do it''

Takashi ''IT'S HAPPENING AWWWWWWWWW''

Takashi then runs to Hisashi and takes a quick fast swing and kills him

Rei ''NOOOOO''

the scene goes back to the roof as Rei sit next to Hisashi's body as i's covered by a white shirt

Rei ''why why''

Takashi ''he would have bitten you if I haven't done that''

Rei ''I didn't ask you to save me and how would you know that anyway what are some expert and I was willing to get bitten better to die that way then surviving by doing something like that''

Takashi ''I don't think Hisashi would want that for you''

Rei ''how would you know that Takashi''

Rei ''oh I know I know you must have hated Hisashi am I right because he was dating me''

she looks at him with tears still forming Takashi just looks at her till he walks over to the tables they have placed to block them

Rei ''hey where do you think you're going''

Takashi ''you obviously don't want me around anymore I'll go down stairs and smash them''

he goes to the barricade and starts to climb over till

Rei ''what are you talking about you can't take them all of them by your self hey wait Takashi no stop I'm sorry I didn't mean it I really didn't mean it so please please stay with me don't leave me''

she grabs on to his arm and cry's he gets down as then grabs her and hugs her

Takashi 'on that day everything came to an end I killed my best friend and held the girl I loved for the first time in my life'

the scene goes out showing the undead around Takashi and Rei

* * *

><p>this is the end of chapter 1 hope you've enjoyed R&amp;R<p>

Arthur note: I'm sorry that I haven't posted the story but now its the starting point to a new year and also I'm sorry for grammar and **if I haven't put all the quotes I just want to give the people a hell of a story**


	3. Chapter 2 escape from the dead

A will to survive ch 2

this Is ww2kiler with the next chapter i'm sorry if I didn't get every quote I just wanted to give you readers a piece of genius to survive the Z-DAY

please enjoy and R&R

* * *

><p>Takagi ''people eating people this isn't even funny''<p>

Rex ''Takagi where do you think you're running to''

their both are running through the hall way

Takagi ''and what exactly is your brilliant plan''

Rex ''well I was going to talk to the teachers then...''

Takagi ''that's pointless what do you think a bunch of stupid teachers can do about it''

Rex ''well uuh hmmm well I don't know but all I know I gotta get out of here''

Takagi ''I got a question for you''

Rex ''what is it''

Takagi ''do you want to die or do you want to live''

Rex ''well I got to say HELL YES I want to live''

Takagi ''they had the same idea as you lets see how it works out for them''

Takagi ''you want to live right then stick with me''

Rex ''sure why not''

Takagi ''lets go''

Hisashi ''come on do it for me I want to stay myself till the end''

Rei ''what's the matter''

Takashi ''I was just thinking what the hell is really going on''

Rei ''that's a straight forward answer''

Takashi ''what's the point of lying about it''

Rei ''I think I should let my dad know I am alright let me use your phone''

Takashi ''I understand that's he's a police officer but we can't even connect to 110''

Rei ''I know this secret number that he told me not to call unless it's an emergency''

Rei ''I got through''

Rei ''dad''

Rei's dad ''hello Takashi is that you''

Rei ''dad listen daddy were at school at''

Rei's dad ''hello Takashi you must have gotten this number from Rei is Rei okay''

Rei ''daddy what's the matter can't you hear me''

Rei's dad ''listen carefully the entire city is in panic mode right now''

Rei ''daddy dad...''

Rei's dad ''you need to get out of their you understand the city is already in panic mode you need to eva...''

Rei ''no service but I just called him I don't understand''

Takashi ''Rei''

Rei ''Takashi my dad he didn't know it was me at all he didn't even know me''

Rex ''hey Takagi I know its against school rules but do you have your cell phone on you''

Takagi ''I'm a straight A student be sights even if I had one who would I even call''

Rex ''well I don't know the police maybe''

Takagi ''god your so stupid''

Takagi ''look how serious this is there's no way people haven't called them already but yet we haven't heard a single siren so now you know''

Rex ''so this is happening all over''

Takagi ''jeez you think I'm sure the police have been dealing with this already but look how things are''

Rex ''I wonder if we should call the self defense force I know they could handle this a bit''

Takagi ''I wouldn't expect much from them''

Rex ''well i know that they can't conduct any defense or public security operations without the government's order but...'

Takagi ''that's not what I meant''

Rex ''well then what did you meant exactly''

Takagi ''they're just like the police''

Takagi ''what would you think will happen if people were eating people in all the cities out their listen their are 130 million people how many of them do you think work for the self defense force and what if the same thing had been happening inside the self defense force''

Takagi ''come on we need to go''

Rex ''right behind you''

Takagi 'Jesus the only reason i have to stay with this dumb ass is because Komuro isn't here I'm such a nice person'

Ishii ''O...kada Okada damn it forgive me forgive me forgive me forgive me forgive me''

the student then garbs a IV stand and starts to kill his undead friend we then see a big pair of bouncing breast to see its the school doctor

Shizuka ''what should I do''

Shizuka ''I can't get a hold on to the police or the fire department I can treat all the once that were bitten or bound to die and once they die they'll resurrect that this is just exactly like that George Romeo movie I once saw''

Ishii ''I don't think its time to be impressed''

Ishii ''lets get out of here miss Shizuka''

Shizuka ''hold on a second let me take all the stuff I can carry''

Ishii ''just do it quickly''

just then outside the door the undead start to come and brake the doors down

Ishii ''miss Shizuka''

the boy is starting to get bitten by the undead

Shizuka ''I'm sorry what was your name again''

the undead start to get around the school doctor till they all start getting killed by someone

Saeko ''I'm the captain of the kendo club Saeko Busujima a sophomore what's your name kid''

she goes down to the injured to student

Ishii ''I...ishii Zazu''

Saeko ''Ishii you did a great job protecting Dr Marikawa I commend your courage''

Saeko ''you do know what happen to you once your bitten do you want your parents or friends to see you like that if the answer is no I'll end your life as painless as I can but I've never killed anyone before''

Ishii ''pl...please do that''

Shizuka ''wait what are you going to do''

Saeko ''your the school doctor I got it but stay out of it this young man is about to die with honor and I'm going to make sure he does''

she gets ready and takes a swing and kills the boy

Rex ''ok we've here but what do we do now although i do see something's that could come...''

Takagi ''just shut up and lock the door so they wouldn't come in''

Rex and Takagi both enter in to a workshops class

Rex ''I...I locked it''

Rex ''are we going to use them as weapons''

Takagi ''your one of those basement shut ins one of those military or gun geeks aren't you come one at least you've seen this thing before i mean it wasn't a Mal Gipson movie''

Rex ''a nail gun and it's gas''

Takagi ''hell yeah we wouldn't be able to carry it around if it was one of those compress types god you dumb and stupid''

Rex ''so you like movies''

Takagi ''don't be ridiculous I'm a genus so I know everything''

Rex ''we've got an extra tank and the nails we're all set''

Takagi ''why are you so culm cool and collective their coming their in the hallway''

Rex ''it's weight around four kilograms its as heavy as some old assault rifles but I can't stabilizes my aim this way I need to attach a sight to it''

Takagi ''hey you are you listening to me''

he starts get all the pieces he needs and puts it all on the nail gun

Takagi ''R...Rex''

Takagi ''REX''

they brake the doors down and they start to get in till

Rex ''gotcha''

he shoots the nails that the

Takagi ''Rex''

Takashi ''are you ready''

Rei ''yeah''

Takashi ''now turn it''

Rei turns on the hose and it starts coming out strong as Takashi try's to control it

Takashi ''shit''

Rex ''you see the drill and the nails over their will you put them in a bag or something''

Takagi ''excuse me your nobody to me what makes you think you can order me around...''

he looks at her with a dead serious face till

Rex ''pretty please with extra hot sauce on top''

she looks down and sighs

Takagi ''uuuh alright''

Rei ''Takashi''

Takashi ''I'm okay''

Takashi ''I didn't like most of you fucks then and I as sure as hell don't like you now''

Takashi ''take this''

he takes aim and hoses the undead down the stairs

Takashi ''ha ha ha''

Takagi ''hey what are you doing you hold this too''

Rex ''uh okay hey Takagi something is bugging me can I ask you something''

Takagi ''what''

Rex ''well why are you with me''

Takagi ''why because I'm such a nice person''

Rex ''yeah I can see that oh well''

Takagi ''hey your on the ball all of a sudden something click in you or what''

Rex ''I think I found my life job''

Takagi ''behind you''

Takashi ''fire hose not to sappy''

Rei ''I figured the water pressure would be strong enough don't you remember during the fire drill when we were in junior high Hisashi and you got...''

Takashi ''yeah I remember''

Rei ''I think it should be okay now''

Takashi '' how I admire you optimism you sure about this''

Takashi ''let's go''

Rei ''where do we run to''

Takashi ''to my house and get supply's we need and meet up with other people who haven't turned let's work together and get someplace safe sounds like a plan''

Rei ''yeah you're right''

Rei ''now that I know that my dad Is okay oh we should probably call your house to make sure that their all right too''

Takashi ''waste of time nobody's home my dad wouldn't be back in town till next week and my mom's a school teacher so she won't be home till after five besides they get on my nerves''

Rei ''well their parents that kind a comes with the job''

Takashi 'I didn't really mean that the truth is I was a little scared look at this place and my mom she's someplace just like this''

Rex ''wh...what are you doing

Takagi ''just be quiet

Takagi '' to you see that they don't even react when something hits their bodies the big dumb asses their senses are dead''

Takagi ''they only respond to sound most likely they can't see either otherwise the wouldn't bump into the locker''

Rex ''what about heat''

Takagi ''I'm sure we'll get plenty of opportunities to find out''

Takagi ''lets go''

Rex ''so we're going outside''

Takagi ''you think we're hanging around here''

Rex ''I kind a had some problems being in cities''

Takagi ''and that's because your a stupid American hick why don't you lea...''

Rex ''what''

he turns to see the undead coming from behind

we then go to Saeko and Miss Shizuka walking through the hall

Saeko ''the faculty room Jesus what a pain in the ass''

Shizuka ''but all the car keys are in that room that's where they keep them''

Shizuka ''why don't you just kill them you have done so well this far why stop now''

as Saeko keeps on walking she just pushes the undead to the side and not killing them

Saeko ''one or two at a time believe me no problem and I wouldn't think twice doing but they come at you in packs and don't be fooled their a lot stronger then they look once they grab you it's hard to get loose''

Shizuka ''wow I'm impressed''

she moves her foot till it gets caught on the floor mat

Shizuka ''ow oh I hate these stupid floor mates jeez''

Saeko ''what your wearing isn't exactly made for running''

Saeko then rips miss Shizuka's skirt

Shizuka ''wh are you crazy this is cristan deusre''

Saeko ''...you're clothes or your life which is more important''

Shizuka ''both are''

Shizuka ''what was that''

they both hear a small but repeating sound down the hall

Saeko ''it came from the faculty room''

Takagi ''if you keep shooting them how are we going to learn about them''

Rex keeps shooting the zombies are in front of them but Takagi is getting mad

Rex you know you could help me fight them too''

Takagi ''you stupid redneck idiot that's why I have you for''

Rex ''the magazine is almost empty''

Takagi ''YOU THINK THAT'S MY PROBLUM hurry up and reload it''

Rex ''but their right behind you see''

Rex points and she turns to see the undead person right behind her

Takagi AWWWWWW''

Takagi ''Rex''

Rex ''ah crap I'm out''

Takagi ''stay back''

Rex ''Takagi''

she throws trophies but they have no effect

Takagi ''get back get back''

Takagi ''get away''

she turns to see some thing and grabs it

Takagi ''I can't take it anymore someone please''

the others come to see her using a electric drill to kill the undead person

Saeko ''I'll hold the right side''

Takashi ''REI''

Rei ''I'll hold the left''

Rex ''Takagi''

Rei ''Takagi are you okay''

Rei and miss Shizuka both go to Takagi to check on her

Takagi ''Miyamoto''

Saeko ''you already know the school doctor Dr. Marikawa right and I'm Saeko Busujima from class 3-A

Takashi ''I'm Takashi Komuro from class 2-B''

Rei ''miss Busujima I remember you won the national championship last year''

Rei ''I'm Rei Miyamoto I'm in the spear martial arts club''

Rex ''I'm Rex Duke from class B just FYI''

Saeko ''nice to meet you''

Takagi ''why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy''

Takagi ''why are you being so polite to her Miyamoto you flunked last year our the same age she is not your elder''

Takashi ''what are you talking about Takagi''

Takagi ''DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID I'M smarter then you all combined you should be lucky I'm even in the same school with you I am...I am...''

Saeko goes to her and puts her hand on her shoulder

Saeko ''its okay that's enough''

Takagi ''look at me all these blood stains now my mom will have to take it to the cleaners''

Takashi comes behind her and looks away and she begins to cry in Saeko's arms

Takashi ''what so you think''

Rex ''yeah''

Takashi and Rex both have finished staking up boxes in front of the door

Rex ''hey I just want to know If your alright Takagi''

as he gets to the door she finished washing her face as she put on a small pair of glasses

Rex ''you wear glasses''

Takagi ''shut up my contact lances keep on moving around''

she just throws the towel on top of Rex

Rex ''hm she wears glasses''

Rei ''here you go''

Takashi ''oh thanks''

Takashi ''Dr. Marikawa where's the car keys''

Shizuka ''oh it's in my purse somewhere''

she starts to look for the keys in her purse

Saeko ''are you sure your car Is big enough to fit all of us''

Shizuka ''well now that I think about it''

she remembers her small yellow car

Saeko ''what about the microbus that we use for club's away games looks like the keys are on the wall hook''

Rex ''hey guys I can see the bus parked outside''

Shizuka ''that's fine but where are we going''

Takashi ''we're going to make sure that our families are okay we'll start with the family who lives closest to here of you're worried about your family we'll bring them with us after that we'll look for a safe place and...''

Takagi ''what's wrong''

Rei ''what is this''

Takashi ''what's wrong Rei''

every one go and look at the TV and it's news

Reporter '' the government has begun to consider the emergency measures against the out breaks that have been occurring in the locations around the city however all the political parties have expressing their uncertainty''

Takashi ''outbreaks what do they mean outbreaks''

Reporter ''about the self defense forces security operations its been feared that more then 10000 have been victimized in the saitama area so far the governor has already called for the state of emergency and request the emergency disaster relate its gunshots''

in the back the body bags are starting to get up till the officers shoot them

the camera then goes on the ground as the reporter is screaming the TV goes in to just showing snow the group is in shock on what had happen as they look at the TV

* * *

><p>this is the end of chapter two hope you've enjoyed<p>

and sorry if I haven't put up all the quotes I'm sorry but please R&R


	4. Chapter 3 denocracy under the dead

The will to survive ch 3

this is ww2killer with a new chapter sorry if I didn't put all the quotes it takes a lot time to write it all just please R&R

* * *

><p>we go back to the group who just saw what's happening in the city as the TV still shows snow<p>

Takashi ''is that all why didn't they say anything else''

Takagi ''they're afraid of causing panic''

Rei ''a panic''

Takagi ''yeah you idiot first panic then chaos and chaos causes a disruption of order and then when order is disrupted well you should hand it all over to the walking corpses''

Takashi ''so their everywhere''

Rex ''that's crazy everything was normal when i checked the internet this morning''

Rei ''i can't believe this is all happened all over the world in the matter of a few hours but their they'll stop it right i mean they have to stop it from spreading i mean everything is going to be back to normal soon''

Takagi ''that's not going to happen''

Takashi '' why do you have to be so blunt about it''

Takagi ''this is a pandemic here's nothing we can do''

Shizuka ''a pandemic''

Takagi ''its the out break of an infections desease the entire world is experiencing the same out break''

Takashi ''so what its some kind of epidemic''

Takagi ''this is exsacle likethe spanish flu on 1918 more then 600 million people got infected and 50 million people died from it remember how much of a panic swine flu caused well square that''

Shizuka ''no to be disagreeable but i think this is more like the black death from the 14 century''

Takagi ''one third of the European population died your smarter then you look''

Takashi ''so how it the out break finally end''

Shizuka ''well their are many theories it usually stops when too many humans die their wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease''

Rex ''but now all the dead people are still moving and start attacking you''

Saeko ''are you saying there's no reason for his out break to stop''

Shizuka ''the weather is going to be hot they might not be able to move if their flesh decomposes and they become skeletons''

Saeko ''how long does it take for that to happen''

Shizuka ''in summer some parts of the body came become skeletal in about twenty days but it takes considerably longer during winter a couple months that's not too terrible long''

Saeko ''your kidding she's not smarter then she looks''

Takashi ''so what are you saying''

Takagi ''medical logic doesn't apply to those dead corpses that move around and attack humans worse case scenario they might never decompose''

Saeko ''first things we find out is that if our family's are okay then we need to find someplace safe to hold up for a while out no matter where we go we'll going to need a plan teams we need to team up''

Saeko ''let's try to pick up survivors whenever we can''

Takashi ''let's do it''

Rei ''whats the best way out of here''

Takagi ''sorry to break it to you stupid but we're going to just go out the front''

Takashi ''let's go''

Saeko ''lets make something clear there's no need for you to engage in a fight unless it's nessary do what ever you can to avoid a fight you got it''

Takagi ''remember they're sensitive to sound so keep it quiet and they're enough to rip through regular doors and once they got a hold on you their going to tear you to shreds so be careful''

Student ''Tazuko''

Takuzo ''oh shit stay back''

the small group of survivors are saved by our group

Student ''th...thank you''

Rei ''keep it down''

Saeko ''has anyone been bitten yet''

Student ''un no, no one''

Rei ''it looks okay we'll be alright''

Takashi ''we're getting out of here do any of you want to come with us''

Student ''s...sure''

the group go down the stairs to see a group of the undead are roaming the lobby

Takashi ''there a bunch of them''

Takagi ''from what I can tell the only thing they react to is our sounds they can't see us it's pointless to hide from them''

Takashi ''why don't you go down their and prove that theory''

Saeko ''even if we keep going through inside the school once we get attacked we're going to be stuck''

Rei ''we have to go through the gate we don't have any choose''

Saeko ''someone needs to go and confirm Takagi's theory don't suppose you want to volunteer''

Takashi ''I'll go''

Rei ''no you stay I'll go''

Saeko ''I think I should go ahead first''

Takashi ''I think you should just stand by just incase''

Rei ''Takashi why''

Takashi ''I don't know''

Rei ''you don't know''

Takashi ''seriously I don't know''

Rei ''taka...''

Saeko ''don't I understand but you can't interfere with him this was his decision''

one zombie comes right to him but ignores him

Takashi 'so they really can't see me if that's the case'

he says in his thoughts then looks down and grabs a shoe and throws it which all of the undead start to move to the noise

as the group walk down the stairs and but as the group continue to walk down one of them hits the stair case guard which causes a echo which echo's through out the school inside and out as the undead all hear it till

Takashi ''RUN''

Takagi ''why did you open you big mouth we could have made it through just by taking care of the ones that are close by if you haven't said anything''

Rei ''the noise would have echoed anyway just start swinging''

Rex ''their are too many''

Takashi ''forget talking JUST RUN''

Takuzo ''ahhhhh run''

Student ''Takuzo''

Takagi ''just forget it once you get bitten it's pointless''

she turns around and runes to him as he is still being eaten

Takagi ''wait a minute you heard me didn't you he's not going to make it why are you going back to him''

Shizuka ''I understand if the entire world turned into this I'd rather die with the person that I love''

Takagi ''oh shut up doctor bleeding heart''

Rex ''look out Takagi''

he quickly shoots a zombie from in front of Takagi

Takagi ''what''

Rex ''don't you worry Takagi''

Takagi ''you rude American redneck how dare you interrupt me while I'm talking why would you do that''

Rex ''I don't know cause I somewhat like the way you talk''

Saeko ''nice to see you two getting along''

Takashi ''miss Shizuka the key''

Rex ''come on you dead bastards Rex duke is about to nuke your dead asses''

Takagi ''hurry up and shoot the damn thing''

Saeko ''lets go everybody's inside''

Takashi ''you go ladies first''

Shizuka ''it's different from my little car lets see gas, brake and theirs the clutch''

Students ''help''

Takashi ''who's that''

Saeko ''that's Mr. Shido of class 3-A''

Rei ''...Shido''

Shizuka ''we can go now''

Takashi ''just wait a little longer''

Shizuka ''they're in front of us anymore and we wouldn't be able to drive through here''

Takashi ''run them down''

Takagi ''if doctor boobs try's to drive over that many we'll flip the bus''

Rei ''we don't have to save him''

Takashi ''jesus what do you mean we don't have to save him''

Rei ''we don't have to help him we should just leave him here to die''

Mr. Shido ''hurry everybody your going to be alright''

Student ''okay Mr. Shido''

Mr. Shido 'but I'm not even sure if we can get there at this rate'

Takashi ''okay go''

Shizuka ''hang on''

Takagi ''to the gate''

Shizuka ''I know''

Shizuka ''they're not people anymore their not alive anymore''

Takashi ''I can't believe we did it''

Rex ''yeah''

Mr. Shido ''thank go we did I take it you have been appointed to leader''

Saeko ''there's no such thing we just work together in order to live that's all

Mr. Shido ''oh that won't do we need a leader''

Rei ''you'll regret this''

Rei ''I guarantee you'll regret that you helped him''

Student ''the city''

Tsunoda ''shit like I said it's only dangerous if we keep going first of all why do we have to go with Komuro and the others you are the ones who decide to go back in to the city maybe we should have just looked for a safe place inside the school if you ask me we were better off were we were

Kurokami ''he's right I kind a agree with Tsunoda we should barricade our self's somewhere''

Shizuka ''okay you all that's enough I can't focus on the driving with all of this yelling''

Tsunoda ''yeah what ever''

Saeko ''how about you tell me what you want to do''

Tsunoda ''I just can't stand this guy I hate him''

Rex ''sheez''

Rex gets ready to shoot but Takagi stops him

Takashi ''why what he hell have I done to you I don't even know you''

Tsunoda ''you know''

just then Rei takes him out

Rei ''asshole''

Mr. Shido ''bravo''

Shido ''simple outstanding teamwork I'm impressed I comment both of you at any rate conflict like that only proves my point we need a leader we do''

Takagi ''so your going to run for the position then''

Mr. Shido ''I'm a teacher miss Takagi''

Takashi ''Rei''

she jumps out of the bus

Rei ''no way I wouldn't do it I'm not staying here with him''

Mr. Shido ''well this is out of my power''

Takashi ''get back in the bus''

Takashi ''what us what are you talking about''

Takagi ''Komuro''

Takashi then jumps out

Takashi ''wait get back on the bus when we get to the city we'll get of I don't want you to leave''

Rei ''that's why I told you you'd regret this''

Takashi ''no we'll both regret this''

Saeko ''okay you need to punch it''

Shizuka ''huh what''

Rex ''Jesus fucking Crist''

a bus being attack by the undead comes fast towards the groups bus

Takashi ''so much for getting back on the bus''

Saeko ''Komuro are you all right''

takashi ''at the police station meet up at the east police station''

Saeko ''what time''

Takashi ''seven a clock if not today then tomorrow at the same time''

the undead passengers come out but die while on fire

Saeko ''looks like were not taking this freeway anymore''

Shizuka ''okay I'll turn around and find another way''

Takashi ''okay we gotta go''

just suddenly Takashi is attacked by an undead person comes from behind him

Takashi ''damn it dick''

just then theirs a big thumb sound and Takashi sees blood drip inside the helmet of the undead person to see Rei smashes it with a cinder block

Rei ''takashi let's go''

Rei ''are we going to walk to the city''

Takashi ''if there's no other way oh wait he was wearing a helmet''

they look down hill and see a motorcycle

Rei ''do you even have a license''

Takashi ''getting a ticket is the least of our problem what are you waiting for get on''

Takashi 'all that time I had no idea what this world was already over'

* * *

><p>this is the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed please R&amp;R<p>

and sorry if all quotes were used


	5. Chapter 4 running in the dead

The will to survive ch 4

this is ww2killer with a new chapter I hope you enjoy and sorry if I didn't but all they quotes and sorry for grammer but enjoy till next Friday and R&R

* * *

><p>we go back and we are in the sky as we see a fighter jet flying through the air with a camera on the bottom taking pictures of the streets and also the building and then a bridge it gets closer to see its Takashi and Rei and she waves at the jet with takes the picture perfectly<p>

Rei ''I wonder if anybody will come to rescue us''

Takashi ''they're not coming''

Rei ''why not how can you be so sure''

Takashi ''just like the helicopters we saw on the roof to on the school they can't afforded to be rescuing is and they may never be able to''

Rei ''never then what are we supposed to do with no kind of help''

Takashi ''we'll do whatever we can that's about it''

Rei ''god you are so protectable the glasses but with you their is no glass you've been this way since kindergarten''

Takashi ''I only told you the truth''

Rei ''yeah but you don't have to be so bumper about doing it you now''

they turn to see a group of the undead coming to them

Rei ''lets go''

Takashi ''yeah''

we go back to the bus

Saeko ''we move any slower we'll be going in reverse''

Takagi ''at this rate I'm not sure if we'll cross the bridge before dawn''

Takagi ''shut up be quiet your disgusting''

the silence is broken with Rex's stomach growl

Rex ''hey I can't helped I haven't eaten since morning''

we go back with Takashi and Rei

they look around and see and hear nothing

Rei ''theirs no one here''

Takashi ''if they got away or if they die''

Rei ''if they die they become them''

Takashi ''maybe they went to find others the ones that are still alive''

Rei ''Takashi look at that''

they look forward to see the hood of a police car

Takashi ''no license, no helmet, stolen bike I'm just asking to be arrest aren't I''

Rei ''oh what after fighting that many of them don't tell me your still scared of the police''

Takashi ''you got a point''

they look and see that the car is crushed by a truck and the two copes inside are dead

Takashi ''you've got to be kidding me''

Takashi ''Rei wait theirs leaking gas from that car don't do it''

he tells her while she walks over to the car

Rei ''their could be something in their that we could use what's wrong with you this Is Armageddon man up''

they both look at what ever they got from the cops they both also look at a small revolver gun

Rei ''do you know how to use it''

Takashi ''I watched enough TV how hard could it be and what to do they say ''don't aim it unless you plan to shoot'' ''

Takashi grabs the gun

Rei ''what's the matter''

Takashi ''it's just a lot heaver then I thought it would be''

Rei ''of course it is the real thing''

he opens up the cartridge

Takashi ''it can only shoot five times huh''

Rei ''Takashi here''

she hands him five more bullets

Rei ''the grip on the other gun was broken but I think the bullets are still good their bloody but still usable''

Takashi ''I'm impressed''

Rei ''my dad collects guns so I've been around them my whole life and be sights did you think I'd freak out over a little blood now''

Rei ''should we get rid of these''

Takashi ''no lets keep them until we can get some target practice''

Rei ''good point and don't you feel better now with something that has a little more oomph''

she tells him as he blushes a bit

they soon find a gas station

Rei ''I wonder if they still have gas''

Takashi ''they say that any gas station has a tank that's big enough to hold enough gasoline to fill up a thousand cars so they should have some''

Takashi ''damn this gas station is self service we can't get gas unless you put money or a card in their''

Rei ''then put it in their''

Takashi ''with the money I have the only thing we're going to get out of this pump is fumes''

Rei ''you're the worst''

she says quietly

Takashi ''I'm sorry okay I guess Hisashi would have the cash''

Rei ''where did that come from when did I ever compare you to Hisashi''

Takashi ''you said I'm the worst didn't you that means someone is the best right you must have meant Hisashi''

Rei ''I didn't then but I do now''

Rei ''what do you want''

Takashi ''money I need to barrow some''

Rei ''I kind a I kind a left my wallet in my bag''

Takashi ''AW jesus and your riding my ass just wait here scream if something happens''

he goes in and looks around and goes to the counter

Takashi ''aw not working oh well I always wanted to do this anyway''

he gets on the counter and hits the register

Rei ''what is he''

Rei ''he's having a field day huh''

Rei ''come on Rei stop giving the guy a hard time''

she says to herself then suddenly

''AAHHHHHHH''

Takashi ''Rei''

he runs out to see Rei alone

Takashi ''what was that you''

Rei ''no it was someone else''

Takashi ''lets go''

they run along the streets and look around an they try to find the screams they keep looking

Takashi ''anything''

Rei ''no its weird where could the scream come from''

they spit up and Takashi finds three dead bodies all with a cut on their neck and head

he get down on one leg

Takashi ''hmm could it''

back with Rei she keeps going through the alleys but nothing till

Rei ''AAAAAHHHHHH''

Takashi ''REI''

Takashi hears her scream

he runs to see her and a dark figure grabbing her

Takashi ''Rei''

Rei ''...Takashi''

Takashi ''grrr who are you''

''oh just another person who wants to live''

he sees its woman holding a large kitchen knife she was covered in blood and her eyes were big and wide and her pupils were small dots she was grabbing on to Rei's breast

Takashi ''what do you want''

''oh just a new playmate the others were broken''

Takashi 'grr new friends what is she...'

he then remembers the three bodies that were dead

Takashi ''you playmates you mean the dead bodies you killed them''

''yes but I saw you and your friend come so I just want her''

she says as she feels Rei's breast which cause her to moan a little

Takashi ''let her go''

''hmm no me and my toy are going to have fun ain't that right''

she says as she uses the other end of the knife and drags it along Rei's breast and body

''drop the bat and leave''

Takashi ''alright''

he throws the bat and the sound echo's in the alley and the undead several feet away hear it

''good now we'll be leaving and don't worry I'll take care of her I'll just cut her body and not kill her''

she starts to walk way till

Takashi runs as fast as he can and pulls out the small gun he had and aims it on the woman's chest

''w-what are you doing''

Takashi ''making sure no one takes my girl away from me''

as he said that Rei slimes and blushes after hearing it

''y-you wouldn't do it''

Takashi ''try me''

he pulls the trigger and fires off a bullet hitting the woman on her shoulder leaving her on the floor bleeding

''ahhhh the pain...''

she says crying and Rei walks to her

Rei ''your lucky I didn't shoot you''

Takashi ''come one Rei''

Rei ''but''

Takashi ''don't worry she wouldn't be alone forever''

she then looked around and saw the undead coming to the alley

Rei ''right''

''wait you can't leave me''

Takashi kept looking forward and Rei was still giving her a mean look as they drove away

''no no no no NO NO NOOOOO AHHHHHAHAHHAAAHHHH''

she is then being eaten slowly by the undead people as they rib her and bite her as she sees it all

we go back with Rei and Takashi on the streets riding in silences till

Rei ''what's the matter Takashi why are you so quiet''

Takashi ''I was just thinking stuff like that's is going to happen over and over again from now on''

Rei ''you think so I mean I guess so''

Takashi ''don't worry about it it's over now''

Takashi 'there's no way it's just nothing it's been only one day since the beginning of the end but I've already killed a person there's no way it's just nothing'

they reach the brige and they hear something and its the jet taking pictures

* * *

><p>this is the end of his chapter I hope you enjoy<p>

author note: I know this is the thug in the gas station scene but I'm saving that asshole for another better scene in my soon to come chapters


	6. Chapter 5 streets of the dead

The will to survive ch 5

this is a new chapter I hope you enjoy and R&R

will update on random Fridays

* * *

><p>last time with the groups Takashi and Rei were still by their selfs and the rest are on the bus<p>

right now we go to the bus where we see Rex asleep with his arms crossed behind his head and his legs upright on the seat in front of him and Takagi is sitting next to him till

Takagi ''Rex''

Takagi bumbs Rex to wake him up

Takagi ''stop''

Rex ''Takagi is it morning already''

Takagi ''yes its morning and your drooling''

Rex ''sorry a bad habit and besides look at that''

he says as he whips and while still in the same position

Rex ''it may be best if we evacuate to the suburbs''

Takagi ''cars aren't the only way to get out of here''

she points out to see a plane climping in the air

Rex ''the airport on the ocean that's right''

Takagi ''it's far too dangerous to be anywhere in the city I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape to some island or an isolated area with some kind of strong military presents or something''

Rex ''like Okinawa but that American military that's stationed there isn't there to fight although their is the self defense force''

Takagi ''if the military has taken the appropriate measures then I'm betting Hokkaido or Kyushu should be okay too if planes are leaving all the flights are heading to those areas''

Rex ''so what are you saying we should go to those places too''

Takagi ''it's too late''

Takagi ''the areas with heavy presents of self defense force and American military may be managing to keep them under control but I'm sure they're already starting to actuate a strict police towards letting anybody else in no sooner or later it's going to be that way everywhere else in the world I mean what would you do in the same situation''

Rex ''well if I were me I'd seclude myself''

we see Rex on the floor playing a video game till Takagi comes out in a uniform and knife

Takagi ''what will happen if everybody in the world started thinking that way what if they start focusing only on keeping their community as small as possible in order to survive''

Rex ''wow I'm impressed you really are a genus''

Takagi ''what are you talking about look at him you can already see it in him although I dought he even knows it you now it all happened over night''

Rex ''should I interrupt them''

Rex says while pulling out the nail gun

Takagi ''forget the perverted teacher and slutty little sally over their I should consult with someone that I can trust jeez I could talked to Komuro if he were here''

Rex ''hmm do like Takashi that much''

Takagi ''don't be ridiculous''

she reacts in blushing and then turns to see Saeko and miss Shizuka

Takagi ''wh...what''

Saeko ''I'm getting worried about Takashi and the others I hold they can hold on till we come''

back with Takashi and Rei their on the streets seeing a small gang shooting at anything

Rei ''this is absolutely nuts it's like a war''

Takashi ''and we're front row center for it dangerous place to be hold on tight''

Takashi ''hold on to me Rei''

the gang start to shoot at Takashi and Rei

Rei ''we're not dead why are these maniacs shooting at us''

Takashi ''the whole world has gotten crazy Rei we can't trust anyone''

Rei ''we can't trust anyone''

Rei ''what the bridge is straight ahead''

Takashi ''I know but did you it''

Saeko ''at this rate we wouldn't know when we'll be able to cross we'll head to Onbetsu bridge and meet up with the teacher and the others''

she turns to see the bridge with a huge crowd

Takagi ''this guy is a goddamn maniac''

Saeko ''you got that right he sounds like he's a recruiter for some kind of cult religions group''

Takagi ''he doesn't just sound like it he is look at the sloupuring idiots eating up all his words I need to get out of here''

Saeko ''given the condition on the roads looks likes were going to have to get off our ride we have to somehow cross Onbetsu bridge and head to the east police station we're still supposed to meet up with Komuro''

Takagi ''you're sure quiet consorted about Komuro aren't you worried about your own family''

Saeko ''course I am but my father is my only family and he's at the dojo over seas so the only people I really need to be worrying about right now is myself and Komuro really don't care about anybody else''

Takagi ''grrrfff''

Takagi growls quietly while her left side eyebrow and the end of her smile twitching and blushing

Saeko ''and just look at me I mean seriously if any of us are going to get out of here alive it's going to be me right''

Takagi ''Ahahaha''

Takagi trys to keep her smile on her face

Shizuka ''so where is everyone's house''

miss Shizuka gets out of her seat

Takagi ''on the other side of the bridge the same area with Komuro''

Rex ''well my parents are not in the neighborhood''

Rex ''but...I'll go anywhere as long as I am with Takagi''

he says as he blushing a little and looking down

Takagi ''EEEEW''

she slides over to Saeko

Saeko ''so tell me Rex where are your family are they close''

Rex ''my father is right now is in Burma helping take care of some of the military groups that have been attacking the local villages and my mother is right now in the seventh fleet as the second in commend''

Takagi ''Crist you expect us to believe all that crap''

Shizuka ''ha ha ha if it where a manga your dad would be some action war hero with big muscles, handsome and very skillful''

Rex ''well he is and almost my whole family are military hero's in different branches and in different times during wars like my grandfather was the best in world war 2 as a tank driver and my grandmother helping in consintration camps as a german spy ha ha ha''

Takagi ''aww why can't he be more civil and better looking''

Takagi says as she is on the floor as she grabs her head and with the sweat drop on her head

Shizuka ''so what are we going to do I want to come with all of you''

Takagi ''are you sure''

Shizuka ''both of my parents pasted away years ago and my relatives live far away I know I shouldn't say this but I think Mr. Shido is kind a of a douse bag''

Rex ''hahaha damn right haha''

Saeko ''so that's what we do but I'm not familiar with this area''

Mr. Shido ''hm what are you all talking about''

Takagi ''sorry Mr. Shido but we're getting out here besides you have no authority on us, I haven't even taken your classes

Mr. Shido ''hmm your right Miss Takagi this isn't some fieldtrip you may be able to leave I won't stop you except for you Miss Shizuka you are the doctor and having you is for the best among us so will you...''

just then

Mr. Shido ''you you shot at me''

Rex takes a shot and grazes Mr. Shido on the face

Rex ''I missed you on purpose you douse bag''

Mr. Shido ''but your not a violent student like that''

Rex ''really how many of my fellow school comrades do you think I had to kill at school yesterday''

Rex ''and I can kill you too FOR ALL THE WAYS YOU MADE FUN OF ME I was holding back I have been holding back for a ling time ever since I was born and traveling to different schools I have been holding back because I just wanted to have normal life but theirs no need for that anymore law & order is fucked up so I can kill now dead or even live people now''

Mr. Shido ''made fun at you but I've never...''

Rex ''hey if you guys could hurry lets blow this ice stand''

Tsunoda ''you bastard HOW DARE YO...''

Rex shoots two nails right between fingers as he was getting up from his seat

Rex ''go ahead make my day you mother fucking punk''

Saeko ''you're such a man Rex I'm impressed''

Mr. Shido was mad as our group left

back with the group

Takagi ''Rex...that was...kind a cool of you''

Takagi tells him nervily

Rex ''well thank you just to say all I said it was all real''

Takagi ''what do you mean''

Rex ''I was always holding back so much anger while the world was still normal but I feel better being my self now come on we have to look for our team and friends''

he runs on ahead leaving Takagi blushing

we go back to Takashi and Rei

Rei ''it's the same here what should we do should we try a different bridge or something''

Takashi ''I'm sure their all the same probably every bridge is blocked what's the point of policing unless they block them''

Takashi ''damn it we need to cross the bridge and get to the east police station by seven''

Rei ''how that's a little easier said then done''

Takashi ''give me a sec I'm thinking''

Rei ''I wish there were''

Takashi ''well their isn't''

Takashi ''so theirs no use bring it up''

theirs silence till

Rei ''gunshots''

Takashi ''no it's that was a''

Shizuka ''uh hey maybe we were better off staying on the bus with Mr. Shido just throwing that out their''

its shows the group surrounded by 'them'

Takagi ''hold on weren't you the one who said you thought that he was a douse bag''

Shizuka ''as a matter of a fact I did but he wouldn't be the first douse bag I was stick on a bus with''

Rex ''just to let you know I'm running out of nail's''

Saeko ''do you want to borrow this''

Rex ''sure but let's save that till I run out''

Saeko ''hmm sure why not besides I'm quite fought of it''

Rei ''what a minute are you nuts''

Takashi starts driving to a car carrier truck's ramp at top speed

Shizuka ''no''

both Takagi and Miss Shizuka both fall to the ground

Rex ''Takagi''

Saeko ''oh no''

just then Takashi and Rei ride on and jump to the bridge the group was on and they fly in the air

Saeko & Rex ''holy shit''

Rei jumps off and stabs the undead people and turn turns and hits them

Takashi ''REX HERE''

Takashi throws the gun to Rex and he catches it he shoots two bullets as Takashi was right in the middle

Rex ''ha much better''

Takashi ''give me your hand''

he rides to Saeko and grabs her and twists her around allowing her to take out the zombies

Shizuka ''amazing''

Saeko ''looks like it's all cleared for now''

Shizuka ''they sure were tough to beat''

Takagi ''tough for everybody else but you maybe''

Rei ''miss Shizuka''

Rei jumps and hugs Miss Shizuka

Shizuka ''oh miss Miyamoto what a coincide''

Rei ''that's what a coincidence''

Saeko ''you to Komuro''

Saeko ''this must mean the Tokonosu bridge is also blocked''

Takashi ''right there's no way out''

Saeko ''I have to confess I'm really glad that your okay Komuro''

Takashi ''glad your alright too''

Takagi ''what about me''

Takashi ''I'm glad you're okay all of you what are you doing''

Rex ''TAKASHI what is this how in the hell did you get it have my more bullets this baby is a smith & Wesson's M37 Air Weight the police use these''

Takashi ''I...I'll tell you all about it later''

Saeko ''we got off the bus because the road was blocked but we haven't been able to cross the river''

Takashi ''the water has risen so going farther up stream wouldn't help I guess''

Rei ''then what should we do''

Shizuka ''I have a thought it's been such a stressful day why don't we just call it quits for now''

Rex ''call it a day''

Shizuka ''why yes my friends apartment is near by it's just a short walk from here''

Takagi ''your boyfriends place''

Shizuka ''no no no it's nothing like that it's just my girlfriends apartment she's always busy working and traveling with her job she gave me a key so I can go their and look after the place when she's away''

Shizuka ''have a nice day''

the thought of Miss Shizuka in a maid out it hit everyone

Rex ''is it a high rise does it have a good view of the surroundings''

Shizuka ''oh yeah its a duplex standing along the river there's a convenience store nearby too oh and a car you know the one that looks like a tank the thing that drinks gas big the really big one''

Takagi ''I don't care about a car as much as a shower I don't think I've felt dirtier in my life''

Rex ''ha I couldn't agree with you more''

Takagi ''WHAT do you mean by that''

Takashi ''I'll go check on it with her come on let's go''

Shizuka ''oh okay''

we go with Takashi and Miss Shizuka on the bike as she holds on to him by the chest and her other hand right between Takashi's legs

Shizuka ''it's been so long since I felt something like this''

Takashi ''um your talking about the motorcycle aren't you''

Shizuka ''what what did you say I can't hear you''

Takashi ''I was just saying''

Shizuka ''I can't hear you''

Takashi ''I just said''

Shizuka ''I can't hear you''

Takashi ''I said''

Rex ''a HUMVEE it's the military model too''

Rex yells out as the group stand in front of it and as its already night time

Shizuka ''told you it looks like a tank right''

Takagi ''exactly what kind of friend is she''

Rei ''I bet thy can't jump over the fence so we should be able to have a good night sleep''

Takashi ''let's hurry up and...''

he's interrupted as the undead people living inside come out

Takagi ''Komuro will this work''

she hands him a crowbar as Takashi pulls up his sleeves

Takashi ''yeah good enough''

Takashi ''stay back''

Saeko ''don't take any changes and be sure to cover each other''

Takashi ''lets go''

Takashi 'looking back on it, it seems like that's when we all changed we weren't just running away anymore we were attacking first to survive we didn't question it, it just became instinct and it became the only thing we now it didn't take long'

* * *

><p>this is the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed and please R&amp;R<p>

see you next Friday


	7. Chapter 6 in the dead of night

The will to survive ch 6

this is a new chapter hope you enjoy R&R

* * *

><p>last time Takashi and Rei have made it with the rest of the group and soon get to a safe place for the night<p>

right now the girls are getting ready to take a bath together

Takagi ''are you looking at me''

Rei ''oh come on don't be such a prude''

Rei ''come on''

Rei pushes miss Shizuka into the bathroom

Shizuka ''miss Miyamoto''

Rei ''hurry up''

both Rei and miss Shizuka are in the bath tub

Rei ''aw it feels nice''

Shizuka ''it feels like I'm melting away''

while Takagi and Saeko are washing up

Takagi ''this is shampoo right''

Rei's eye widen as she sees how big miss Shizuka is

Rei ''good god your gigantic''

Shizuka ''I know I get that a lot''

Rei ''ha almost impossibly gigantic''

Rei ''come here let me see those things they can't be real''

Rei grabs on to miss Shizuka's big breasts

Shizuka ''stop it miss Miyamoto on no oh no not their give me a break''

Takagi ''good god so what did we have to take a bath at the same time''

Saeko ''but you know why don't you Takagi''

Takagi ''yeah I guess so...but considering the current situation that we're in I don't think we should be doing stuff like this AAAAAWHAAA''

Saeko turns on the hose for cold water on and aims to Takagi's ass

Saeko ''hm your voice is better then I thought it would be the boys must love your sexy voice... ... mmmmmh''

as Saeko is washing Takagi fulls a small pan with water and dumps it on Saeko's ass

Takagi ''grrr don't look at me like that your the one who started it''

Takashi ''sounds like they're having fun''

both Rex and Takashi are working on opening a locker while listening the girls having fun

Rex ''you want to go and have a peek you know we're support to right''

Takashi ''I don't want to die just yet''

Takashi ''and I'm going to be really pissed off if there's nothing in here''

Rex ''there's has to be we found the ammunition so their has to be something in here''

Takashi ''oh well doesn't matter let's do it''

they both grab the crowbar till

Takashi ''one...''

Takashi & Rex ''...two three aww''

it gives and opens but both of them fall to the ground

Takashi ''aw man...''

Rex ''...aw fuck''

Takashi ''hello''

Takashi gets up as he looks in the locker

Rex ''what huh''

Rex ''ha ha ha ha ha I just know it my gut was RIGHT''

they both see three guns

Takashi ''so she lives with a friend of hers isn't that right so who the fuck is she''

Rex ''I don't know but my gut is saying its one of my hero's Rika Minami''

meanwhile

Rika ''achoo''

Tajima ''what's wrong''

Rika ''aw somebodies talking about me''

Tajima ''what''

Rika ''don't have many friends soo''

Shizuka ''aaaoooohhhh''

back at the house Rei is still grabbing miss Shizuka's huge breast

Rex pulls out one of the guns

Rex ''aw a Springfield M1A1 Super Match it's semi automatic but the M14 series full automatic is nothing but a waste of bullets anyway''

Takashi ''uh Rex chill out''

Rex ''I can put 20 bullets in the magazine that's illegal in japan ha illegal ha ha ha''

Takashi ''hello Rex''

Rex ''next is a Knight SR-25 Rifle no you can't get this in japan so they completely modified an AR110 what's left in the locker is a cross bow an old and quiet weapon but still deadly weapon this one is a Barnett Wildcat C5 made in Britain you can even kill a bear with it''

Takashi sighs and pulls out the last gun

Rex ''wow that's an Ithaca M37 Riot Shotgun it's a super sick shotgun made by good old Americans it played a big role In the Vietnam war too''

Takashi ''I see''

Takashi clocks it and aims it to Rex

Rex ''...ARE YOU NUTS don't point a thing like that at anyone even unload but when you do shoot to kill''

Takashi ''rogue that I hope that's the only thing I need to point at''

Rex ''you know if it comes down to something like that bad if I happen to get bitten don't you think twice about blasting my head off''

Takashi ''yeah the same here''

Rex ''it's a deal''

Rex pulls the slide

back in the bathroom Rei is now grabbing Saeko's breasts

Rei ''god your a big one''

Rex ''will you know you could help to Takashi''

Rex loads up the magazines with bullets

Rex ''its a pain in the ass to put the bullets in''

Takashi ''did you practice with air soft guns''

Rex ''no way the real ones''

Takashi is a bit shocked

Takashi ''what are you saying you've done this before''

Rex ''hell yeah before I moved japan I was living in America my dad and mom were in the army one day my parents took me to a training camp. When I was five they had to talk to some important people I got bored and I say the course and I ran it and everyone say me and so since then I have been training in different methods. I have trained as a Navy S.E.A.L, Special Forces, Black ops, Green Berates and more when I was 10 I spend two years in jungles of Africa and is deserts. Then I spent six months in the cold days in Alaska I was also trained I all military hand to hand combat and passed hell just last year I took a tour in Afghanistan and got a kill rate of 120 threats''

Takashi ''oh my god the American student is a card caring member of the badass mercenary club I'm really glad we're on the same side''

Rex ''yeah aaaaawwww yeah Takashi how about one day let open up a bottle and drink till we start to seeing things in our heads''

Rex yells out and grabs on to Takashi by the neck in a happy joy mood

Takashi ''alright it's a deal but still if that's your secret life what's this chicks deal these guns are definitely illegal aren't they''

Rex ''it's legal to purchase the guns and parts but it is illegal if you put them together in this way whoever lives here definitely knows what their doing and that makes senses to me since miss Shizuka said her roommate used to be in the military''

Takashi ''so you can get away with anything as long as your a cop''

Rex ''it's obvious this person isn't an ordinary citizen unmarried police officers usually lives in the dormitory but to think this person is renting a place like this either her parents are rich or the man she's dating is rich or she's in some funny business''

Rex ''they should keep it down in their''

Takashi ''it's okay I now they response to what they hear but their not hearing the girls''

Takashi looks out to see that the undead are slowly going to the bridge and also see them eating people

Takashi ''I'm going to be sick here I had enough''

Rex ''this reminds me of that scene in Apocalypse now''

Rex ''huh what's that''

Rex notices something at the bridge

Takashi ''what is it''

Rex ''turn on the TV''

Takashi turns on the TV and it shows at the bridge with a female news reporter as a group of people protest

Takashi ''killing pandemic''

Rex ''I guess they're talking about them''

Takashi ''are they serious what biological weapon they know damn well no kind of science can explain why dead corpses are waling around eating people''

Rex ''you know this is just some government propaganda maybe the media''

Rex ''oh man this is insane''

at then end of the TV report as a police officer shoots the guy protesting

Takashi ''holy shit''

Takashi ''we need to get the fuck of here''

Rex ''no way Takashi we can't leave now they could attack us in dark''

from the back something comes from behind Takashi as two arms come out

Rex ''aww the mummy's hand''

Takashi ''huh what do you mea-n''

the arms wrap around Takashi till he pushes the figure till he sees miss Shizuka as he pushes and grab her breast

Shizuka ''oohhhh''

Rex ''awhhh''

Takashi ''sorry about that okay look lady this is not the time''

Shizuka ''oh don't be lie that it's just a little kiss see''

Takashi ''hey''

miss Shizuka's arms are getting to Takashi's crotch

Shizuka ''hmm come here darling''

Rex ''darling...uh...me uhhh awwaha...holy...AWWWW...nitro going down''

miss Shizuka gives Rex a kiss till he's nose burst of blood

Takashi ''we should keep it down please go don stairs''

Shizuka ''no no way I'm going to stay right here just like this awuu I'm so tired I may just pass out''

Takashi ''miss Shizuka''

Shizuka ''aw I'm so sleepy''

Takashi ''you know you could help me out here''

Rex ''I-I-I'm going t-t-to stand guard''

Rex heads outside with a dazed look on his face

Takashi ''okay here we go hold on tight''

Takashi puts miss Shizuka on his back

Takashi ''hey wait''

miss Shizuka falls backwards till Takashi grabs her by her ass

Shizuka ''ohh you're touching my butt hm you're naughty Komuro such a bad boy''

Takashi ''ha naughty''

Takashi ''if this was any other time or any other place is would be so fucking hot''

Rei ''am I interrupting anything''

Takashi looks up to see Rei in a small pink tee

Takashi ''no your not interrupting anything''

Rei ''HMMMM''

Takashi ''but if this were anther time''

Rei ''hhheeeyyy you look really good in threes''

Takashi ''I'm what'

Rei ''all of a sudden there are a bunch of you''

Rei falls on the floor drunk

Takashi ''aw come on not you too''

Rei ''I guess I'm just exhausted I can't believe it it's only been one day I can't get a hold of my mom or dad and Hisashi is dead too''

she starts to cry soon Takashi puts miss Shizuka on the floor and put a blanket over her he looks over and sees Takagi asleep with her wet cleavage

Saeko ''Komuro late night snack will be ready soon and tomorrows lunch too''

Takashi ''man I love girl's apartment everything is so sta...''

he looks to see Saeko wearing only an apron Saeko's perfect ass

Takashi ''uhhhh aw uhhhh''

then the perfect figure and breast

Takashi ''STOCKED I MEAN STOCKED''

then goes to her face

Saeko ''what's wrong''

Takashi ''wh...what nothing''

Saeko ''oh so you mean is old thing yeah terrible isn't it I couldn't find a size that fits me so until I finish doing laundry I'm wearing this but I think it's too revealing''

Takashi ''on no it's okay I haven't noticed a titty...uh...a thing we should be purebred they could atit...attack''

Saeko ''you and Rex are watching out for us and that's sweet I want you to know how much that means to me Takashi I mean I really want you to know really''

Rei ''hey Takashi come up here come here''

Rei is right now waiting for Takashi at the stair case yelling for him

Saeko ''you'd better pay attention to her at times a girl likes to well pretend to be helpless''

Takashi ''do you miss Busujima''

Saeko ''hmhm I want to be called Saeko by my friends''

Takashi ''Sa...Sa...''

he try's to say Saeko's name

Saeko ''you can call me that after practicing''

Rei ''come on get up here Takashi TAKASHI''

Rei keeps trying to get Takashi

Rei ''he was always so nice to me he paid attention to me I mean when we went to karaoke he really got into it he didn't just sit their and play bubble popper on his phone when I was along he was always their to listen to me even about me repeating the same grade all you ever do is get upset about it''

right now Takashi and Rei are sitting on the stair way

Takashi ''yeah''

Rei ''hey are you listening''

Takashi ''I'm just tired''

Takashi ''I'm tired that's all''

Rei ''what the hell is that see what I mean your just boring''

Takashi ''well yeah I guess that's probably why you dumbed me''

Rei ''their are always two''

Takashi ''besides to every story would have been nice if you heard my side''

Rei ''wouldn't been nice to hear it al least Hisashi talked to me''

Takashi ''SHUT UP I swear to god you bring up Hisashi every chance you can I'm not him besides he's dead if anybody knows that I do just face the facts will you he's not coming back we're still alive both of us want a stay that way I do so why don't you stop bring up...''

Takashi yells out and then arguing but then after a few seconds Rei grabs on to Takashi's shirt and they both get close to each other as Rei is giving heavy breath with the strap coming down

Takashi ''stop''

he quickly grabs her upper arm

Takashi ''if you keep doing is we'll...you know''

Rei ''is that a dog barking''

Takashi ''even now something's never change''

Rei ''but it sound close''

Takashi ''Rex what's...''

he stops as he sees Rex holding the shotgun

Rex ''bad news man''

on the streets we see the undead coming through the streets as a small white dog barks their all focus on the apartment as they all gather

Takashi 'they kept coming it seems like everywhere we went they followed their hunger it never ended they never ended'

* * *

><p>this is the end of this chapter I hope you'd enjoyed and please R&amp;R<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 dead night and the dead ruck

The will to survive ch 7

this Is ww2killer with a new chapter please R&R

* * *

><p>last time we left Takashi and his team being in the apartment as the horde of the undead surround the apartment<p>

Takashi ''Rex what...''

Rex ''bad news man''

Takashi 'their hunger it never ended they never ended''

Saeko ''it's worse it's getting much worse''

Takashi ''damn it that's it I can't stand it''

he couldn't take seeing the undead eating others trying to survive

Rex ''Takashi''

Takashi ''yeah what''

Rex ''you shoot then what''

Takashi ''isn't it obvious I'll shoot them and protect...''

Saeko ''what happen did you forget they react to every little sound we make Komuro''

she then turn down the lights

Saeko ''and as for the living they just swarm around like bugs looking for the light and for us we need to stay in the dark we're not capable on saving all the live ones out their here take a good look out their and you better get used to it I'm afraid just being manly is no longer good enough to survive anymore''

Takashi ''I thought out of any of us you'd looked at things differently''

Saeko ''don't misunderstand me I'm not being cruel I'm sorry Takashi but this is just the way things are now I'm not saying I like it''

Rex ''try to keep it down while you check outside will yeah I need a minute''

he sees more death as people struggle to survive

Takashi ''it's all gone to hell''

he then looks to see a man with a small child

Alice ''daddy where's mommy''

Alice Dad ''we'll meet up with mommy later come on this way''

Alice Dad ''please lets us in I've got a child and we have no way to evacuate please let us in''

Alice Dad ''let us in we need help''

Survivor ''get away from the door go somewhere else''

Alice Dad ''please I don't care about me but my little girl let her in''

Alice ''daddy''

Alice Dad ''OPEN THE DOOR if you don't I swear to god I'll break it down''

Alice ''daddy''

Alice Dad ''god damn it do it''

Survivor ''okay I'm opening it now''

Alice Dad ''ahh thank you thank god for you...''

he is interrupted by a knife to his chest

Survivor ''I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry please forgive me''

Alice ''daddy daddy''

Alice ''daddy''

Alice Dad ''daddy is okay''

Alice Dad ''I'm alright''

Alice Dad ''go and hide so no one can find you go and hide somewhere''

Alice's father falls back and turns pale and slowly dies

Alice ''daddy daddy no I want a be with you daddy I want to be with you forever wwwwweeehhhh...wwwweeehhhh...''

as Alice is crying the undead start to come in

Rex ''rock and roll you dead fucks''

Rex '' that's what you get you bastards for going after a little girl how about I nuke you assholes''

he shoots off a few rounds all hit the undead people in the head

Takashi ''Rex''

Rex ''what''

Takashi ''I thought you said you weren't going to shoot that them you didn't want to make any noise so we weren't going to attract them''

Rex ''I don't fucking care in the middle east I've never lost a live ever''

Rex ''I've dealed with child hostage situations the younth must survive now then you go and get her and I'll cover your ass from here''

Takashi ''be right back''

Rei ''Takashi''

Takashi ''theirs a little girl who needs us now''

Rei ''th...then I'm coming with you to help''

Takashi ''no you stay in the foyer and be on the lookout i'll go there on the bike i'll be fine''

Rei ''by bike but you''

Saeko ''let him go it's a man's decision after all''

Takashi ''I'll be back as soon as I can wish me luck''

Saeko ''you better not be dead cowboy''

Saeko ''and don't worry about this place with us the girls we'll hold down the fort''

Rei ''Takashi take this at least''

Saeko ''don't count on the gun too much if you shoot they'll swarm around you''

Takashi ''either way the bike will make noise''

Saeko ''but on the bike you'd be moving fire a shoot it'll be like ringing a dinner bell''

Rei ''you ready''

Saeko and Rei are at the door as Takashi turns on the bike

Rex ''wow mother fuckers crazy ha but cool''

as Takashi rides Rex keeps shooting single shots in the heads of his targets

Takagi ''what the hell what's with all the racket''

Rei ''something good happen''

Takagi ''like what''

Rei ''I realized that we're still human beings after all''

Takagi ''stupid''

Rex ''reload hell yeah''

back to Takashi

Takashi ''that must be it''

he sees the gate where Alice is knocks one zombie but then runs over a dead zombie body

Takashi ''nothing ever goes as plan doesn't it''

Takashi ''uuumm''

Takashi has a hard chose choosing what to do he goes to the other undead coming walking through the gate he goes to the gate till

Takashi ''nice shot man''

Rex still has his back as he still shoots the undead

Rex ''ha damn straight''

Alice ''go away go away mommy daddy I just want to go home please come get me mommy daddy nooo''

as one zombie comes towards Alice Takashi quickly kills it

Takashi ''don't worry about a thing kid your going to be just fine''

back in the apartment 

Takagi ''miss Shizuka come on wake up miss Shizuka''

Takagi goes back in the apartment to walk Miss Shizuka

Shizuka ''mmmaw time for breakfast already''

Takagi ''grrr snap out of it''

Takagi grabs and squeezes Miss Shazuka's cheeks

Shizuka ''ow stop it''

back with Takashi

Takashi ''just back the fuck off''

Takashi is still taking out the undead that keep coming

Alice ''theirs one behind you''

he turns and then shoots one shot in the undead woman's head

Takashi ''thanks a lot kid you just saved my ass''

Alice ''ha ha ha''

Alice laughed nervously

back with the group

Takagi ''Rex''

Rex ''Takagi...awhaaw''

Rex freezes as he sees Miss Shizuka wearing nothing but a towel

Rex ''mi...miss Shizuka AAHAHAAW''

he gets a peek as the wind blows

Takagi ''I'm getting ready to get out of here there's no way we can say here after all this god damn noise I want you to pack up and get ready to go got it''

Rex ''o...okay''

Takagi ''Miyamoto let miss Busujima handle it and give me a hand''

Takagi ''how about you take a look in that backpack and find some clothes to put on''

Shizuka ''oh no wonder I felt cold''

Takagi ''Saeko we need to get the car''

Saeko ''and now it's our chance to g it while the zombie contingent is out their after Takashi''

Rei ''what are we going to do about that at this rate he won't be able to get back even with the bike''

Shizuka ''if so we have no choice but to go get him''

Shizuka ''do do you guys think that that's is a bad idea I mean I've got the car keys and everything''

Saeko ''no sound like a plan''

Takagi ''she's right hell of a plan let's do it we rescue Komuro and then hale ass to the other side of the river come on get ready''

back with Takashi

Alice ''hey mister

Alice ''that man...that's my daddy''

Alice ''what are you''

Takashi grabs a shirt and picks a small bell like purple flower

Takashi ''he died trying to protecting you your father was a brave man''

Alice ''da...daddy...daddy''

tears form in her eyes she places the flower on her fathers dead body she then cry's in Takashi's arms

back with the group

the girls have grabbed everything they need

Shizuka ''we're got tons of stuff I wonder if it will all fit''

Rei ''what if they come attacking us while were loading''

Takagi ''we're just got to do it really quietly like the bandits online''

Saeko ''let's do it that way then''

Shizuka ''huh what is this the steering wheel is it's on the wrong side''

back with Takashi

Alice is still crying in Takashi's arms till

Takashi ''listen sweetie you need to try to be quiet the noise will only bring more of them''

Alice ''can we get away from them''

Takashi ''we're going to try honey''

Alice ''but can't we just go up of all of them''

Takashi ''wouldn't I love to be up of it all huh''

back with the group 

we go to Rex as he sees Takashi with his binoculars

Rex ''ok load our stuff rescue Takashi and the girl and the get out of here I don't know their are too many even for a military Humvee I wish we had a tank or a striker hm''

he sees Takagi as she gets his attention he waves back

Rex ''maybe if Takashi could get a little closer to us but how hmm ha ha very cleaver man that guy has balls of steel''

Rex looks to see Takashi carry Alice behind him and the dog in his jacket walking on the fance

Rex ''well that helps time to head dow...n...hey wait...is that...my apartment hmmm looks like god loves me hm ha hope Takagi can wait three minutes without me it'll take me a quick trip''

he sees a small green flag with a skull on it and then sees the cables hanging above him

back with Takashi

Takashi ''we're going to make it... aw stop stop''

the dog starts licking Takashi on the chin

Alice ''down boy''

Takashi ''thanks aren't you scared''

Alice ''I am how about you''

Takashi ''no way I mean...a little''

back with the group

the girls are finishing packing the supply's

Takagi ''where's Rex''

Rei ''I think he's still upstairs''

Takagi ''jeez I don't know if he's slow or stupid''

Takagi ''...''

Takagi is startled as Rex comes out of no where

Rex ''hey I'm back I visited my apartment who now it was across the street and I got something's things that... uh what what's the matter''

everyone is shocked to see Rex dressed up in green camo pants and vest, a bandana that says ''hell's fury'', black army boots, the vest with gun shot shells and magazines and seeing him without his school uniform they can now see is arms that are a perfect lean muscular

Takagi ''oh wow you look so sexy''

Rex ''oh you really think huh wait a minute''

Takagi ''just get in the car''

Rex ''wait Takagi what did you say

he says as Takagi walks away

back with Takashi

back with Takashi right now he is just standing on the fence

Takashi ''oh wait what did you say''

Alice ''I gotta pee''

Takashi ''oh no can't you hold it in

Alice ''umm no''

Takashi ''how about you just think of something else think about playing a game or what's your favorite TV show oh what about...''

Alice ''n...no I can't hold I...I can't hold it anymore''

Takashi ''okay then go ahead and pee right here''

Alice ''are you sure'

Takashi ''yeah I'm sure''

Alice begins and Takashi try's to keep it together as he feels the warm pee run down his body

but just then one of the undead zombie grabs Takashi's shoe lace he gets his balance and kicks the zombie

Takashi ''oh shit I don't know if we're going to make it huh''

he then sees something and sees the Humvee and Saeko standing on top as Rex is on the open roof turret

Shizuka ''whoa their are so many''

Rei ''it doesn't matter we can't just turn back now''

Takagi ''run them down''

Takashi ''hang on just a bit longer

Rei ''Takashi hurry up''

Takashi ''easier said then done''

Takagi ''Rex buy us sometime''

Rex ''Shotgun power punch''

he gets up and shoots the undead people knocking them one by one

Rex ''NUKED your ass''

Shizuka ''Kumoro''

Rei ''Takashi''

Takagi ''come on lets go''

Alice ''are they friends of yours''

Takashi ''yeah really good friend''

Saeko ''this is the last chance ride to get to the other of the river are you going to get in''

Takashi ''of course I am''

Takashi gets ready and jumps on to the Humvee

Rex ''hey nice to meet you i'm Rex''

Takagi ''hit it''

Shizuka ''okay''

Alice ''I'm sorry''

Rex falls on the floor and then Alice lands on top of him

right now we go to see the group on the streets as everyone but Miss not Shizuka and Takashi are sound asleep

Takashi 'somehow we managed to get out of their but that only meant we survived another day now now we had to find a way to cross the river to find our family'

* * *

><p>this is the end of the chapter I hope you'd enjoyed please R&amp;R<p> 


	9. Chapter 8 the dead way home

The will to survive ch 8

this is ww2killer with a new chapter I hope you enjoy R&R

* * *

><p>last time Takashi and the group have made out of the zombie filled streets<p>

right now we go back to our group as their driving through the river in the Humvee and hearing a catchy tone

Rex & Alice ''row row row your boat gentle down the stream merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream row row row your boat gentle down the stream merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream''

both Alice and Rex are singing as for the others Takagi is checking the other side to see if theirs anything, Miss Shizuka is driving, Takashi, Rei, and Saeko are asleep

Alice ''come on lets sing it again''

Rex ''okay''

Rex & Alice ''row row row your boat gently down the stream merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream''

Rex ''ok now for my mom's old filk version''

Alice ''yeah okay''

Rex ''shoot shoot shoot your gun kill them all now bang bang bang life is but a scream''

Alice ''ha ha that was great Rex''

Takagi ''HEY you dumb ass hillbilly don't teach a little kind a filk song like that GOT IT don't bastardize mother goose''

Rex ''r-right''

Shizuka ''wake up everyone we'll get to the other side soon''

Miss Shizuka tells the group but only wakes up Rei she gets up and looks at Takashi as he is still asleep and then looks down to see Saeko sleeping on Takashi's lap and she gets mad

back outside the Humvee makes it to the other side and theirs nothing

Takagi ''that's weird theirs no one living or dead''

Rex ''yeah strange''

Takashi ''gah aw that hurt''

Takashi says as he is pinched on the cheek by Rei

Rei ''must be nice''

Takashi ''what are you talking about ahhhh''

he looks down and is shocked of seeing Saeko

Takashi ''oh...oh Saeko uhh''

Rei ''good morning you're drooling''

she gets embarrassed and quickly whips her drool

Takashi ''let's get out''

Rei ''why''

Takashi ''well the suns up so I...uh I think you should get dressed''

soon everybody gets out

Rex ''hey Takashi give me a hand here''

Rex ''i'll let Alice down''

Alice ''oh um don't look...m-my underwear''

Rei ''oh don't be so insensitive were going to get dressed too so don't you dare look''

Takashi ''so your saying that girl is...who''

Rex ''don't you know anything Alice Maresato her father is a newspaper reporter oh or he was a newspaper''

Takashi ''where's her mother''

Rex ''she said that her father told her that she'll see her later''

Shizuka ''I brought some of my girlfriends clothes so pick the ones you like''

Takagi ''hey can I wear this jacket''

Shizuka ''sure''

Saeko ''is this the only skirt you've got''

Shizuka ''hmhm pretty sexy huh''

Rex ''well Takashi a man's got to do what a man's got to do''

Takashi ''I told you I don't want to die just yet''

Takashi ''huh ha you're a spunky little guy aren't you''

Rex ''yeah but don't bark too much Zero''

Takashi ''Zero''

Rex ''yeah like the plane you now the reisen the one used when we got our asses handed to us during the pacific war''

Takashi ''reisen oh you mean the zero fighter oh yeah small and fast just like this little guy''

Rex ''here use this Takashi it's a shotgun so all you have to do is aim around their heads you'll hit them''

Takashi ''but like I said I don't know how to use it a baseball bat is better for me''

Rex ''uuh their cartages the shells are basically a casing filled with little pellets you'll only have to adjust the sight and find your target and pull the trigger you could blast their heads off with this trust me even a boot camp, untrained moron like you can pull it off''

Takashi ''what do I do when I have no more bullets left''

Rex ''when that happens open this gate so you load more in like this it's really easy you can only load four bullets and have one in the chamber cartridge so keep that in mind''

Takashi ''uhh I get confused if you tell me too much things at once''

Rex ''but I should warn you the recoil is pretty powerful this baby can buck''

Takashi ''in the worst case scenario I'll just use it like a club''

Rex ''you are hopeless but like I say ''do what you can with what you have''

Takashi ''I know''

Alice ''Takashi''

Takashi ''huh...''

Rex ''what what do they whaaaant''

both guys are frozen on the sight of the girls in new out fits

Rei ''what got a problem''

Takashi ''no you look good with it but can you shoot it''

Rei ''I'll ask Rex to teach me how to use it''

Rex ''oh sure I'll help I hope you noticed to statured bayonet''

Takagi ''were going to bring up the Humvee and you two cover us''

Rex ''yes ma'am''

both Rex and Takashi go up the hill and take a side to see nothing soon

Rex ''clear''

Takashi ''okay''

Rei ''miss Shizuka''

Shizuka ''here we go''

Miss Shizuka then drives forward and goes up hill over Rex

Rex ''holy nukes''

Rex ''... ... all these zombies and military training and I'm going to get killed by a hot Asian woman driver''

Takagi ''I guess the river didn't stop them huh''

Saeko ''I don't know why any of us thought it would be any different on the other side''

Rei ''but if the police are still on the job then maybe''

Takagi ''yeah your right and maybe curbside recycling is still happening too''

Rei ''yeah wait''

Shizuka ''but what are we going to do now''

Takashi ''your house is in the second block of the Higashisaka district right''

Takagi ''that's right''

Takashi ''then that's the closest one looks like we'll go to your house first''

Takashi ''but they...you know''

Takagi ''I know i'm not expecting anything but still...''

Takashi ''it'll be fine''

Takagi ''huh''

Alice ''wow look at all the motorcycles''

Rex ''yeah they sell imported buggies and stuff like that sometimes military equipment too''

Alice ''really''

Takagi ''sometimes they military equipment too''

Rei ''what's the matter''

Takashi ''I don't see any choppers or airplanes but their were a hell of a lot of them yesterday''

Rei ''it's going to be okay right''

Takashi ''uh yeah probably''

Rei ''look on the bright sight''

Takashi ''uh what bright side''

Rei ''haven't you noticed we haven't seen a single one of them since this morning''

Takashi ''oh you're right''

the group take in the nice culm quiet streets and no sight of the undead till

Rex ''IT'S THEM''

Rex ''distance 300 meters''

Takagi ''go to the right''

Shizuka ''o-okay''

Shizuka ''uh they're here too oh no''

Takagi ''then turn left there turn left''

Takashi ''what's going on the closer we get the more of them their are''

Rei ''but why we haven't seen any of them for miles''

Takagi ''just keep going don't stop''

Miss Shizuka drives through the group of the undead till

Rei ''what oh no oh no stop the car stop the car''

off in the distance the group see something

Saeko ''ah Jesus Crist theirs a wire turn the car to the side to the side''

Miss Shizuka turns the car to the side and several zombies are caught and slices them

Rex ''don't look''

he says as the blood hits the window covering Alice's eyes

Shizuka ''how come it won't move''

Rex ''the tires are locked take off the brakes and press the gas a little''

Shizuka ''the lock what's that''

Takashi ''look out''

Shizuka ''oh hang on''

Miss Shizuka hits the brakes and with that Rei is launched forward on to the street floor she is hurt and the undead group is getting bigger till

Takashi ''pull the slide, aim for the head...''

he jumps from the Humvee

Rei ''Takashi''

Takashi ''...and fire whoa''

he fires a shot and is launched backwards and kills one zombie

Takashi ''haha yeah huh what the hell I aimed at their head I only killed one of them''

Rex ''you don't know what you are doing because of the recoil the muzzle moves off the target and the pattern shoot high shoulder the gun and lean on it, and aim around the chest''

Takashi ''shoulder the gun and lean into it, aim around the chest and fire''

Takashi looks through the scope and uses the red dot to the chest and kills two

Takashi ''awesome''

Takashi ''aw man their are way too many of them''

Rex ''after the shot keep the angle on the target and pull the slide shift the muzzle just a tiny bit''

Takashi ''cool fucking A''

he keeps shooting till

Takashi ''aw out of bullets''

Takashi ''aw shit damn it''

he take one but then drops the rest of his shells but they roll to the feet of the undead

Saeko ''Komuro go get her i'll cover you but you better move like you have a fucking purpose''

Takashi ''you can't there are way too many of them to fight even with a wooden sword''

Saeko ''hm just get the girl''

she starts taking out one by one taking out the zombie horde

Takashi ''damn it''

Takashi is still trying to reload but can't

Takashi ''this is it we had a good run''

he grabs on to Rei and then lowers his hand till he feels something

Rei ''Takashi''

he grabs her

Takashi ''oh yeah sorry''

he pulls her gun forgetting its hooked on her with the strap

Rei ''huh what''

he gets on the floor and takes aim

Takashi ''Rex what about this one''

Rex ''flick the lever in front of the trigger guard you can disengage the safty that way after that pull the slide on the right you're ready to fucking shoot''

he takes some shots its high power the blast is great the bullets travel just missing Saeko's legs and breast but

Takashi ''i fucking missed god damn it god damn it''

the bullets fly in the air missing the zombies

Rex ''the magazine Alice quick pass me a Knight Match magazine''

Alice ''Rex''

Alice comes out and looks up to Rex

Rex ''like this''

Alice ''oh okay''

she starts looking around till Zero finds them

Alice ''Rex here some''

Rex ''ha kill them kill them all''

he reloads and starts shooting

Shizuka ''what the I can't get the stupid engine to turn over Takagi what do you think you're going''

Takagi ''I'll pick up Komuro's gun and use it''

Shizuka ''it's too dangerous''

Takagi ''will we're about to find out''

Shizuka ''Takagi''

she hops out of the Humvee

Rex ''the shells are by your foot do you know how to use it''

Takagi ''I'm a genius''

Takashi ''Takagi''

Takagi ''relax I know what I'm doing''

she turns to see an undead person right in front of her but Saeko takes it down but Takagi gets hit with a strange yellow liquid

Takagi ''look at me this take that you fashion backward dough bags ruin my new outfit if you weren't already dead I'd kill you, you nasty stinking walking dead freaks''

the group keeps the zombies at bay for now all day

Alice ''Zero''

Zero runs to the zombies and bites one in the leg but no effect

Takashi grabs the shotgun from Takagi

Takagi ''hey that's my gun''

Takashi ''I'll take over from here from now on''

Takagi ''what are you doing''

Takashi ''Zero can't do it alone''

he starts walking to the zombie group until

Rex ''hang on Takashi you get your ass over here i'll handle it''

Rex tells him as Rex pulls out a 18 inch machete and runs in to the group of zombies and slicing off heads

Saeko ''well that's a surprise''

Rex ''well I have been trained to hangle jungle envioroments and hard hand to hand combat''

Saeko ''well then come on i'm right behind you''

they both start swing and kicking the undead

Rex ''come here''

he slides his machete on the wall

Saeko ''come this way''

Saeko bangs on a pole the sound echo's

Saeko ''Rex over their''

they both run to the stairway

Rex ''oh shit''

they get to the stairs but their are too many zombies they keep going to the rest of the group

Rex ''they keep coming''

he bangs hard on the stair rail and yells

Rex ''grrrr damn it THIS WAY MOTHERFUCKERS''

Takashi ''up you go''

Alice ''Takashi''

Takashi ''sorry you and Zero jump over the fence to get to the other side okay''

Alice ''but what about everybody else''

Takashi ''we're coming right after you''

Alice ''that's a lie''

Takashi ''huh''

Alice ''don't you remember my daddy gave me the same look that you just gave me before he died he said it was okay but he stilled died NO WAY I don't want to be alone I'm going to stay with you and Rex and all of the girls I'm going to stay with you guys forever no don't let me be alone please please''

she begs to Takashi

Alice ''please Takashi''

''get the latter get them out of their now''

suddenly out comes a group of people dressed in fire men's outfits and using high power water guns

Rex ''look who's that''

Rex and Saeko look to see the group being saved by going through the wire

''come this way now we'll get the car later''

Rex ''who are those people they aren't military I now that''

Saeko ''I don't think their with the fire department''

the group are then now safe on the other side

Shizuka ''thank you so much for saving us from that situation''

''of course she's my daughter what was I going to do leave her to die''

the person talking to miss Shizuka takes off their helmet to show

Takagi ''MOMMY aw hahahaaaa''

she runs to her mother and jumps for a hug

Rex ''that's Takagi's mother fucking awesome but she reminds me of someone''

Saeko ''hm yeah but still I don't think help is on our way''

Rex ''don't worry I know the area''

Saeko ''well alright lead the way''

Rex ''hm right come on''

''Rex''

Alice ''Takashi''

Takashi ''don't worry it's okay now''

Takashi ''and don't worry about Saeko and Rex their going to be just fine I should know''

Takagi ''huh I'LL BE WAITING I'LL BE WAITING COME TO MY HOUSE ON THE HILL''

she yells out to him as both Rex and Takashi run through the streets

* * *

><p>this is the end of this chapter<p>

I hope you enjoyed please R&R


	10. Chapter 9 the sword and death

The will to survive ch 9

This is ww2killer with a new chapter hope you enjoy R&R

* * *

><p>Last time Takashi and his group of survivors had been trapped by a big group of the undead making two of our members leave to help product our group<p>

Right now Rex and Saeko are running rough the streets trying to get to Takagi's house

Rex looks around the corner to see more of the undead

Rex ''damn it this place too''

Saeko ''it doesn't look we can make it to the second block''

Rex ''lets go back the way we came we didn't run into any of them on the way here''

Rex ''huh I guess that must be the house''

Saeko ''are we going to walk all the way''

Rex ''hm it would be a waste of time damn if only I had my bike''

Rex ''huh wait a minute''

Rex then remembers something

they soon arrive at the store that sells motorcycles

Rex ''I'll see what they have you get whatever we need''

Saeko ''that's fine but a tandem is dangerous this isn't a date right''

he turns to see a poster of a guy and girl on a motorcycle

Rex ''huh haha I can only wish''

Saeko ''how about this''

she turns on the lights to a room with a dune buggy

Rex ''good eye''

Saeko ''have I ever told you how much I love you taste''

we go to the road as Rex is driving down the road with them all around

Saeko ''things are about to get interesting''

Rex ''yeah you got that right''

Saeko ''I don't suppose you have a plan feel like sharing it with me''

Rex ''I do but...''

Saeko ''you do but what''

Rex ''but I may get to intersecting''

Saeko ''ha don't worry what you give me I can handle''

Rex ''alright but hold on tight''

Rex ''whoa it's just like Africa again''

Saeko ''remind me to let you tell me all of your story's when if we make it''

Rex ''deal''

he then drives off the edge of a small hill as well as the undead fallow then but fall to the ground

Rex ''hm I guess they don't know how stairs work huh ha''

but they start to get up

Saeko ''appears so but their recovery is flawless''

Rex ''it's not going to matter at all huh''

Saeko ''really and what makes you think that''

Rex ''cause if that's the case''

Saeko ''what the hell what are you doing''

Rex then starts to drive to the water

Rex ''trust me I'm a Navy S.E.A.L and just like this baby it's amphibious''

Saeko ''amphibious''

he drives the buggy into the water and the water splashes over hitting both him and Saeko he turns to see her

Rex ''oh shit sorry Saeko are you okay...''

he stops as he sees her wet as he can see her purple bra they stay silent till

Saeko ''ah jeez you don't have to stair''

she quickly covers her chest

Rex ''uh I know sorry...I uh I...''

they continue on driving till they are in the middle of the river till Rex sighs exhausted

Rex ''aw''

Saeko ''oh come on now don't tell me that took it all out of you''

she tells him while whispering to Rex in his ear

Rex ''what uh what do you mean n-no I swear I'm still go...''

he answers panicking

Saeko ''shh maybe you should use your bedroom voice''

Rex ''o-okay''

they soon land on a small sandbar

Saeko ''it was a cleaver idea to use the sand bar''

Rex ''well I really studied the whole town and city all the best escape routes just incase''

Saeko ''well whatever it worked as planned or not its not

Rex stands at the edge with his machete on his shoulder

Rex ''yeah lets take turns and watch out for them I'll watch first you go ahead and take a break sounds like plan''

he stops when he hears

Saeko ''ah achoo''

Saeko ''ex-excuse me I'm freezing my ass off here''

Rex ''oh yeah sorry about that''

he walks over and grabs a small black shirt

Rex ''but here wear this for now''

Saeko ''thank you''

Rex stands back on the edge blushing with small drips of sweat on his face as Saeko is undressing and then putting on the shirt

Saeko ''I'm done''

Rex 'holy mother of fucking god'

he says in his head

Saeko ''what's wrong don't you like it''

Rex ''n-no not at all just the opposite actually''

he says panicking

Saeko ''god your such a sucker can't you tell when I'm just fucking with you''

Rex ''your what oh yeah I'm sorry sorry''

Saeko ''no reason to apologized''

Rex ''um hey let me ask you have you ever had a boyfriend or something''

Saeko ''excuse me''

Rex ''um I'm just trying to make a conversation I mean someone like you maybe a crush at least''

Saeko ''of course I have I almost thought it was love''

Saeko ''I guess it's okay now looks like most of them are gone''

Rex ''yeah well lets haul ass''

they are back on the streets passing the undead

Saeko ''now I see more seems like you and I are getting more popular by the minute''

Rex ''will find out the duke has a plan at the next corner''

Saeko ''a park''

Rex ''oh come on don't you like merry go round's''

he drives in to a fountain and the water splashes back on them again

Saeko ''Jesus Crist do you actually enjoy getting me wet or something''

Rex ''just give me the tape from the backpack''

he grabs the tape and tapes the stick and wheel and left the engine on

Saeko ''huh not too bad lure them in with the noise very nice''

Rex ''now if we go through the east exit it will put us behind Takagi's house''

Rex ''for now I wish I had my gun but I still have slash well are you ready''

Saeko ''alright then will do this''

she starts to go and swings at the undead till she stops in front of a zombie with the wooden sword in front of him

Saeko ''hold it god you reek I know you dead and all but it wouldn't kill you to put on some deodorant will yea''

she then knocks him in to the air and into the fountain

Rex ''damn''

Rex is amazed at how skillful she is

Saeko ''now then that's enough holding back''

she keeps on swinging taking out everything in her path

Rex ''holy fuck she's a maniac''

she takes more swings till she turns and stops as she sees an undead group of kids

Rex ''what are you doing why did you stop''

she is still frozen in place Rex comes running at her

Rex ''Saeko what the hell is going on AHHHHH''

he then takes the machete and thrusts it straight in to the undead child's mouth and grabs Saeko

Rex ''come on hurry up''

they soon arrive at a temple Saeko sits down as Rex places a wooden plank

Rex ''Saeko tell me what happened back their''

Rex ''it's too dangerous for us to be out at night we'll wait here until morning''

Rex ''well that's better huh''

Rex ''hm''

he looks over and sees the swords

Rex ''wow this is real Saeko here look at this you could use it''

Rex ''come on here have a seat oh and your uniform is dry too''

he leaves the folded up clothes

Rex 'I'll just be over here okay''

he then goes behind and Saeko starts to get dressed

Saeko ''I'm done''

Rex ''oh right okay what a relief oh and look at what I found''

Saeko ''what do you mean found what''

he holds out a small wrapped objective

Rex ''you want to know what here it is''

Rex ''it's some kind of porta potty or something you can have it''

he whispers to her and she starts to laugh

Rex ''what why what are you laughing at me I figured it is quiet handy for you so''

Saeko ''no your right thank you thanks a lot''

Saeko ''so you're not going to ask''

Rex ''for you to act that way I'm guessing it was very serious''

Saeko ''if you don't mind I just want to talk about it you it bring it out''

Rex ''okay''

Saeko ''I started thinking about it the fear''

Rex ''was it because of the little kids is that why''

Saeko ''do tell you the truth it wasn't about them at all remember you asked me at the sand bar if I ever had a crush on somebody''

Rex ''aw oh yeah about that I'm sorry''

Saeko ''it's okay I mean hasn't everyone you don't get this far without having a crush on someone I've never told them how I felt I just think I don't have the right to''

Rex ''but I think you could get anyone you want I mean you have well...uh''

Saeko ''even though I almost killed someone''

Rex ''hm umm''

Rex get a little shocked

Saeko ''four years ago I was attacked on the street at night I had a practice sword with me I started hitting him and once I started I-I didn't stop I-I couldn't stop it was he was after I told police what happen they gave me a ride home in police car''

Rex ''but wasn't it self defense''

Saeko ''it may have started out that way but to be honest I...enjoyed it''

Saeko ''just letting the rage out against someone that was nothing but joy''

Saeko ''when I realized I had the upper hand I felt so culm and I pretended that I was terrified then when I had him I fought back I fought till their was nothing but blood and bones it was bless absolutely total pleasure that's me ME that's who I am can't you see the feeling of power of control over someone else's life I've loved it does anyone like that deserve love''

Rex ''I've felt that way too you'd be surprised''

Saeko ''you'd become that way after this happened but I was that way before''

Rex ''don't say that''

Saeko ''nothing about me has changed I realized that in front of the fountain almost feels like it's gotten worse''

Rex ''SHUT UP''

he yells and grabs her hand

Saeko ''...R-Rex''

Rex ''please stop saying that you are not alone trust me my story goes back have you ever heard of the bloody gang massacre''

Saeko ''huh yeah 22 people were killed and they never found the killer''

Rex ''well your looking at him''

Saeko ''...w-what do you mean''

Rex ''well four years ago while I was planning on moving to here in japan i had stayed for two months I had to look for a home to stay at while my father was fighting a small war and then somehow fell in love with a girl she was Yuri Shin she was beautiful, really smart and had a big set on her chest haha well that all changed when...''

flashback four years ago

Rex ''you want to what''

we see Rex with a cute young teen Japanese girl grabbing him in the arm

Yuri ''well I always wanted to see the type of weapons of the army so come on''

Rex ''well...alright''

back at the present

Rex ''and so I did which was something I hope to change''

back to flashback

we go to a big warehouse and their a lot of big boxes

Rex ''well this is all kinds of guns big and small ready to be shipped to help my father''

Yuri ''wow that's so cool are they powerful''

Rex ''well yeah that box hold .50 Cal snipers ready to bust up tanks and targets''

Yuri ''wow are they expensive''

Rex ''oh you could only sell one box you'd be set for life''

''wow that's amazing we'll be taking all of them''

from behind out comes a guy in leather and a biker outfit

Rex ''who in the grave of George Washington are you''

Yuri ''my boyfriend and he so much a better man then you will ever be''

she tells Rex and walks to the guy in wraps her arms around him

''now you fuck off and will take all these toys''

Rex ''over my dead body''

''oh well Yuri''

she starts to walk over to the warehouse hanger door and opened it to see a large truck

Yuri ''ever since we learned who you were I played you to get my boyfriends gang bigger guns and you have them''

Rex ''oh yeah well I'm a soldier and won't let you hurt innocent people for your own fun''

''oooh well we'll only hurt the police if they try to stop us''

just then 20 other gang members come out the alleys between the boxes with combat weapons chains, knifes, clubs with nails

Yuri ''yah my real man's gang oh how my plan worked my little gun loving stupid American oh and I never meant the things I said about you, you are nothing''

Rex stands him looking down and his fist grabbing tightly and then lets go

Rex ''oh yeah I only told lf my life you two bit shit whore I didn't tell you all about me''

Rex then runs in to the open dark alley

''you bastard you better come out and no use running their are 20 of us and only one of you''

Rex ''we'll see''

he opens a box the has a label MP5K he grabs one and three magazines the gang members are all walking around till

BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...

Rex then shoots out the lights one by one with a single shot as well as the chains holding the hanger door

''grrrr FIND HIM''

two members are walking alone looking around

gang member #2 ''will shit were looking for one guy this is too easy''

gang member #3 ''yeah on what Yuri said this guy is a...''

a dark figure grabs him and cracks his neck killing him

gang member #2 ''you what what was it you...''

he sees his friend laying on the floor

gang member #2 ''zii zii BOSS HE KILLED ZII HE.. GAH NO NO CRACK...''

Rex does the same thing and kills him

''GRRR you as holes find him''

and then one by one they all die with gun shots and with a MC-RB2 survival knife by slicing off their hands and cutting their throats

Yuri ''w-where is he''

''how the fuck should I know BOYS come back here''

he yells but no responses till he hears someone coming out of the dark alley but is bleeding from his throat all that he can say is a gargoling bubbling sound he falls and dies leaving the boss and Yuri with the horrific sight just then

Rex ''have you ever killed a man right now but I have a recorded of 120 dead on my belt and now its 138 just two more to go

''y-you fucker where are you''

Rex ''I'm right here''

Rex shows up from behind with the gun in his hand as well as the knife dripping off blood

Yuri ''you fucker I'm smarter them you how did you do this''

Rex ''it's because if anyone know I have been training in weapons and martial arts and anything military related no one would see me for me so I'm simply normal every day Rex only to other people''

''you bastard''

Yuri's boyfriend pulls out a revolver but Rex shoots it right out of his hand and then shoots him in the chest leaving him bleeding Rex walks over to Yuri who is trampling

Yuri ''p-please Rex l-let me live p-please''

Rex ''I'm sorry I can't I love you...good bye Yuri''

he kisses and cracks her neck

back in the present day

Rex ''soon after that they called it the massacre an I moved and soon called it off and said it was a gang on gang fight''

Saeko ''R-Rex I-I never know''

Rex ''you said does anyone deserves love well I never fell love till I met all you but hell everyone need love so what do you say''

Saeko just looks at him till

Rex ''all of you girls are everything to me now like you with your sword skills I love Takagi's smart brain miss Shizuka's...uh...well...''

Saeko ''well what''

Rex ''well her huge tits''

Saeko ''ha ha ha ha''

Rex ''ha ha ha I also love having Alice she is like a little sister to me or a daughter and Rei with her sweet and kindness but I feel she has a heart with some one else''

Saeko ''R-Rex I-I ...''

she stops as she feels Rex's hand on top of hers they just both look it to each others eyes and the candle burns out as they get closer to each other

its morning and Rex and Saeko come out of the temple

Rex ''we'll get to the street from the back we should be able to reach Takagi's house in twenty minutes on foot''

just then

Rex ''huh why are they here we didn't make any noise goddamn it''

a small group of the undead coming up the stair case

Rex ''I don't understand Saeko I say lets make a run for it''

Rex starts to run but

Rex ''Saeko''

she didn't move she was frozen in place

Saeko ''I can't do it''

Rex ''what to you mean''

Saeko ''I can't kill''

Rex ''grr damn it''

Rex then goes behind Saeko and grabs both her breast

Saeko ''s-stop w-what are you doing''

Rex ''come on Saeko since this is the end so how about a little fun''

Saeko ''n-no p-please s-top it''

Rex ''no you won't do anything so how about a little peek under the hood what to you say''

his left hand slowly goes down to her skirt until

Saeko ''n-no no STOP IT''

she then kicks Rex right in between the legs and falls

Rex ''uh ow oh oh holy atom bombs''

he drops on the floor and stays frozen in high pain

Saeko ''Rex thank you I'm ready now oh and I'm really sorry''

Rex ''n-no...go...go and...handle it...aw mama''

she gets ready and runs to the zombies and pulls out her new sword and cuts the undead people slashing and stabbing them

Saeko 'this is it this is it this is me'

is what she says in her thoughts feeling the rush

Rex ''S-Saeko''

he yells as more of the undead come from right behind her

she quickly reacts and takes them out and soon feels the rush really hit her

Saeko ''YES''

Rex ''Saeko it's this way''

Saeko ''aw wait a minute you'd...''

Rex ''huh what is it''

Saeko ''you meant what you said to me right''

Rex ''every word of it well except the...whole grabbing you think...I'm really sorry''

Saeko ''hm hm ha oh come say it''

he takes a few seconds and says

Rex ''HELL YEAH''

we go to Takagi's house as Takashi and Alice are on the porch

Alice ''why are we in the back''

Takashi ''I have a strong feeling that Rex would come this way''

just then Zero starts to bark

Alice ''Zero''

Alice ''it's Rex''

we see inside the house as Takagi sees them coming he smile turns to a frown then orders someone

Takagi ''... open the gate''

''yes ma'am''

Alice ''you're back you're both back''

Alice and Zero run to Saeko and Rex she jumps in to Rex's arms laughing

* * *

><p>this is the end of this chapter<p>

I hope you enjoyed reading it and please R&R


	11. Chapter 10 The dead's House Rules

The will to survive ch 10

this is ww2killer with a new chapter I hope you enjoy

please R&R

* * *

><p>Last time Rex and Saeko have split from the group but made it back<p>

Right now we go to the big house on the hill as we go into a room where we see Takashi and Rei on the bed and Rei isn't wearing anything but covering with a sheet

Rei ''Ta-Takashi''

Takashi ''Rei''

we then see miss Shizuka with oiled up hands and right behind Rei is Rex

Shizuka ''ready or not here I come don't let her escape Komuro and Rex''

Takashi ''um uh okay''

Rex ''yes ma'am''

Rei ''it's gonna hurt''

Shizuka ''only a little''

Rex ''don't worry after a bit you'll feel like you could kill a whole bunch of zombies''

Rei ''nooo''

Miss Shizuka starts rubbing Rei's back as Takashi and Rex hold her arms and legs

Shizuka ''ha ha its for your own good''

Rei ''ow ow...ow''

Takashi ''one day had passed since Rex and Saeko made it to Takagi's house and I have to say that this was the first ordinary time I've had since this whole awful ordeal began and it was kinda hot''

Shizuka ''did it burn that was my special formula''

Rei ''you traitor''

Takashi ''wh-what why I only held you down while she rubbed your back and what about Rex''

Rei ''that's not the point''

Takashi ''then what was it''

Rei ''can't you guess''

Takashi ''guess guess what guess not''

Rei ''all I need is just a little bit of medicine on me you don't have to call in the school nurse''

Takashi ''huh''

Rei ''get out of here''

Takashi ''what is it all of a sudden''

Rei ''MY BOOBS ARE KILLING ME BECUASE YOU USED THEM TO BALANCE AN AK-47 NOW GET OUT''

he quickly runs out right and in the room Rex is right beside Rei's bed Rex was laughing

Rex ''hahahaha I'd run boy before she starts throwing stuff ha ha I'll check up on you later Rei''

Rei ''thanks Rex''

he walks out and Rei just lays on the bed

Takashi makes it down the stairs as also Rex

Takashi ''huh what ever she loved it''

Rex ''ha I definably saw the love''

they then hear something and look to see two guys moving a box

Helper 1 ''you idiot you're walking too fast''

Takashi ''let me help you''

Helper 2 ''no kid it's alright you just leave it for the big boys''

Takashi ''the big boys''

Helper 1 ''just go relax pretty boy''

Takashi ''what's their problem''

Rex ''aw don't worry about them too much''

Saeko ''don't worry about it you two''

Takashi & Rex ''yeah...it's just...''

Saeko ''what's the matter''

they were both frozen with her wearing a purple kimono until

Rex ''on nothing it's just...its really good on you really good really good''

he tells her but Saeko heard it and blushed and looked way until

Rex ''huh aw I-I didn't mean it like that in a weird way''

Saeko ''it's cool I've got it I didn't take it that way''

Takashi ''did some thing happen between you two''

Rex ''huh you could say that''

Rex ''ha ha ha ha''

Saeko ''ha ha ha ha''

Takashi ''ha ha ha ha''

all three start laughing until Alice came through the front door

Alice ''hey what is it why are you laughing did something happen''

Rex ''no we were just saying we're so glad you're safe and okay''

Alice ''yeah I'm more then okay''

a small flashback shows Takashi and Rex at a door looking in a room with Alice sleeping in Miss Shizuka's arms

Takashi ''hm looks like we all are now''

everything was quiet and culm until

Takagi ''FINE YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT ALWAYS''

Takashi ''or were''

Rex ''you go handle it I got a hot date with my guns''

Takashi ''right see yeh''

we look to see Takagi mad walking through the hall until

Takashi ''what's the matter with you''

Takagi ''you don't have to ask like some prick''

Takashi ''I'm sorry what's the matter with you''

Takagi ''maybe prick was the wrong I should a said asshole I don't want to talk about it just drop it leave me alone''

Takashi ''hey Takag...''

Takagi ''I said I don't want to talk about it''

Takashi ''what is the matter''

''sorry to draw you into our little discussion''

Takashi looks to see Takagi's mother

Takashi ''no it's okay''

''I guess your used to it you've known each other since kindergarten''

Takashi ''yeah something's never change your house is really beautiful by the way''

Takashi ''I've always heard about it but I've never thought I've ever be inside it''

''come to think about it you've never been to my house have you''

Takashi ''no never''

''you weren't afraid of coming were you''

Takashi ''a little intimidated yeah I'm sorry''

''your honest I liked that''

Takashi ''but I heard that you don't stay here long''

meanwhile in the garage we see Rex working on the shotgun

Rex ''okay this is the carrier spring ejector''

Takagi ''well you look like you're having fun''

Rex ''well well well did you miss me Takagi''

Takagi ''I just wanted to let you know you should enjoy it while you still can''

Takagi ''non f us are going to be here forever''

Rex ''well I'd ask you why but I'll let you say why not Takagi''

Takagi ''whatever but haven't you thought how hard it is to secure water ad electricity things have changed lately''

Rex ''well last time I checked it takes a lot of steps but I'm no engineer but continue''

Takagi ''grr even under normal circumstance which were not we've need to find basic sestets you think we can all just build a water treatment plant or a power station maybe the zombies would help us do it''

''when the dead starting to attacking people the commander sent the self defense force to the plants at his own discretion he's not the kind of man to sit around and wait on the prime minister in composes''

Takashi ''if that's the case maybe they'll keep things working a little longer''

''so optimistic how much longer do you think those mantises workers will stay their they have family's too don't they and their family members aren't at the power plants''

Takashi ''so your planning on taking the buses and''

''correct but only the ones who are responsible or rather we'll only betaking the ones that can survive outside of this place''

back with Rex he pulls the shotgun slide and takes aim until

Mr. Maddo ''hey hey hold on that's a real gun isn't it a kid like you shouldn't be playing with that''

Rex ''well last time I checked it is ever since I was a two year old I've known my way around guns''

Takagi ''Mr. Maddo is that all you've got to say''

Mr. Maddo ''oh lady Saya uh I just going to let you know that we've finished the tune up on the car the Humvee you can here in''

Takagi ''thank you that'll be all''

Rex ''wow you come from a nice fancy family''

Takagi ''as a matter of a fact I do like I don't know that and why did you let him talk to you like that''

Rex ''well at first I was going to agree with him but I just remembered I don't have to listen to people and I'm a full blown mercenary with years of training but what's on your mine''

Takagi ''we've been through just as much as they have more I'm sick on the way they treat ''

Takagi ''we've better talk to Komuro and the other about this lack of antiquity''

''I want her to understand me but no matter what I say she won't listen maybe you could talk to her''

Takashi ''she thinks I can convince Takagi I've never been able to convince her of anything my whole life''

we now go to see Rei laying on her bed with the rest of the group in the room

Rei ''I don't see a reason why everyone has to gather around here''

Takashi ''you can barely move what else can we do''

Shizuka ''I'm sorry but what are we talking about''

Takagi ''whether we can continue to move forward as a group or not''

Rei ''as a group''

Saeko ''it's a good point the group's bigger now we might have to think more democladicy since their are more of us then their were before it's only fair''

Takagi ''right we have only two options whether we're going to be absorbed or...''

Takashi ''...separate from them but wait do you really think we have to separate from the group''

Takashi ''things are only getting worse in the city and your father seems to know what he is doing and your mother too they have a plan''

Takagi ''oh don't they always no one knows more then I do''

Takashi ''huh''

Takagi ''her achievements don't think she'll shove them in your face maybe if she would've been as dedicated at home as she was''

Takashi ''Takagi''

Takagi ''god she's such a bitch''

Takashi ''you shouldn't talk bad about your parents considering the situation we're in it's been really tough for everybody''

Takagi ''did I ask you to weigh in all my family life''

Takagi ''Takagi's the Takagi's how fabulous their life must be everything had to be perfect the house and the lawn and the parties and most of all their daughter it was positively suffocating they wanted to know where I was and what I was doing every minute of the day the leash they kept me on''

Takashi ''that's enough''

Takagi ''NO IT WAS NEVER ENOUGH but where was that leash yesterday when I was out their lost in the streets fighting for my life where the hell were they now''

Takashi ''STOP IT SAYA''

he grabs her and lifts her up

Saeko ''Takashi''

Takagi ''you...you don't know you have no idea what I feel you don't know anything about me ''

Takashi ''it's not just you we all feel the same way we all feel the same way don't you know how lucky you are at least your parents are safe so quit whining''

Takagi ''okay''

Takagi ''your right you can put me down now''

Takashi ''I'm sorry''

Takagi ''yeah you'd better I forgive you now back to the subject we should...''

suddenly the group hears something coming through the front gate to see a car and trucks drive in the group comes out to the porch

Takashi ''that's''

Takagi ''yes he's the former lord of the Tokonosu the head of the Takagi family the man you judges everything by his rules my father''

we go outside to see a cage with an undead person in the cage being lifted with a forklift

And Takagi's father standing in front of their house fountain

''this man's name is Tetsutaro Doi he's a former retainer of the family who had served the Takagi family he is also my best friend''

''today during the rescue operation in an effort to save his acquaintances he was bitten this is a case of the ultimate self sacrifice what he did was something noble something an human being could do however he is no longer a human he has become something extremely dangerous''

''that's why as a man of the Takagi family''

he draws out his sword and rises it in the air

''I shall fulfill our obligation to our retainer''

one of his servants opens the cage the undead person runs to Takagi's father till

''oh so sorry my baby is just''

a mother's baby knocks over his bottle and the mother sees as well as everyone see the undead persons head floating in the fountain

''this is the present we're facing and so even if they're your wonderful friends beloved family members or the people you once loved you must defeat them with out hesitation if you want to survive you must fight''

Rex ''well that was fun but we definably have to leave''

Takashi ''how come''

Rex ''I get Takagi's dad's word's but...''

Takagi ''but what''

Rex ''I fear something big is going to happen here I can feel it''

Takagi ''what are you talking about''

Rex ''your father has the right idea but we as a group can't stay here we have to leave''

Takashi ''Rex we should wait...I don't maybe a day we need time''

Rex ''we have no time I have the feeling and I now this feeling it caused something bad we need to leave''

he turns and walks away

Takashi w walking throught the halls of the house trying to find Rex but didn't until he got to the end as he windes outside in the front door until

Alice ''TAKASHI''

just then Alice runs to him out of breath

Alice ''Takashi hurry up...and come with me...Rex is in big...trouble we have to go to him now''

Takagi ''where the hell did he go Jesus he was fast even for a stupide country hick''

she then sees Saeko near a small pond

Saeko ''these germen koi are simply beautiful you don't get to see this just anywhere it's quite unusual''

Takagi ''so your an expert in kendo and you've got a part time job at pet smart you sound like you've got it all of it figured it out''

Saeko ''I'm good at a lot of things but how would you know what I sound like''

we then go to Rex as he is surrounded by several men as he has the three guns that they came with

Rex ''I'm sorry but I can't do that''

''give me a break''

''hand it over solder boy''

''come on you know what's going on out their you really shouldn't keep a weapon keep that all to your self you should give it to someone who knows...''

Rex ''still sorry I can't allow you to take these weapons'

back with Takagi

Takagi ''I don't mean to rain on your parade my little live aquatic but you have realized what's happened at their are no more koi pones and kendo tournaments things have changed those days are over''

Saeko ''that's right the world that we once enjoyed that world is long gone''

back with Rex

''go ahead''

''you know what to do we don't have time for this kid acting brave and stupid''

Alice ''Rex''

back with Takagi

Saeko ''so tell me you still have something to get off your chest do you''

Takagi ''I do I want to know where you stand on this weather we stay here with them or go on our own''

back with Rex

''hand it over''

Rex ''I have to say no''

''alright then take this''

the man takes a swing to Rex on his face but Rex wasn't moving until

POW

the sound of the hit came out but everyone was shock to see Rex as he didn't move but he stopped the man's punch stop it dead in his tracks and the stress of pressure shown on Rex's arm muscles until

''what the hell is all this''

they see Takagi's father and mother walking over where Rex and the men were

''master''

''it's just this kid he wouldn't hand over the guns''

''I'm Sochiro Takagi former lord of Tokonosu the master of tendo sogan ryu what is your name young man''

Rex ''I am Rex Shannon Rambo sir I go to Fujimi academy class 2-B roster number 32 I go to the same classes as your daughter sir''

Rex tells him calmly and standing straight

Sochiro ''something tells me you have spirit I'm quiet sure you went over a lot to get over here I take it you don't appear to hand over your weapons''

Rex ''sorry sir but I can't do that my way of life is now open and I'm going to take everything I've learned that my father taught me''

Sochiro ''and what did your father teach you TELL ME''

Rex ''he taught me to keep my ground to take out those who come at me and to keep everyone safe both allied and enemy but I am surprised sir''

Sochiro ''at what''

Rex ''can you remember who my father is he was as brave and important like you''

Sochiro ''hmm just who is your father''

Rex ''my father the best ranked leader keeps all of his men safe a real war hero a brave man and a good husband as well as a good father sir''

Sochiro ''I feel I know him but please give us his name''

Rex ''of course sir my father and your old best friend Rick Shannon I heard from him your old school friends and friends in training''

Sochiro ''hmm aw yes Rick my most dearest friend so you are a Shannon that means your a long time family tradition as solders as your family's descendants''

Rex ''yes sir ever since the first army was born in America my relatives all fought and they all made their names meaningful as the greatest sir''

''excuse me young man''

Rex ''ma'am''

''your a Rambo as well''

Rex ''yes my mother Ashley Rambo best known as the greatest in knife skills given as she was born here in japan she was given the best training from her family traction as silent assassins she soon marred my father ma'am''

''I thought your name sounded familiar your mother and I were really good friends when she was in japan''

Rex ''yes she told me and showed me a picture with you so sir I'm I free to go''

Sochiro ''I will under one test to see if you really are a Shannon''

he says as he pushes his sword with his thumb

Rex ''yes sir

Sochiro ''very well AWWWW''

he pulls out his sword and runs to Rex as he stays his ground with his eyes closet till

Takagi & Alice & Saeko ''REX''

just then everything goes quiet as everyone's eyes are as big as they can and as they see

Sochiro ''hmm you really are a Shannon''

Rex ''as I said sir''

Rex is holding the sword with his two hands perfectly still and Rex is still standing where he is with out moving an inch

Sochiro ''very well you are free to have your weapons but ask me one thing so in this world what can you accomplice''

Takashi ''he can protect your daughter''

Rex ''Takashi I was wonder when I'll show up''

Takashi runs in front of Rex

Sochiro ''Takashi interesting yes that name sounds familiar to me you were friends with my daughter since she was little were you not''

Takashi ''yes sir still am but Rex has been the one protecting her we've all been working together sir he keeps the guns''

Alice ''Rex''

Alice runs to Rex's legs and lowers himself to hug her

soon Miss Shizuka comes as she helps carry Rei

Saeko ''I'll let you now I have seen his bravery with my own eyes sir''

Takagi ''me too dad''

Takagi comes and walks over to Rex

Takagi ''he's just a loser military American hick but without him I would've been one of those zombies by now dad that's right he's been the one protecting me he did your job''

we go in front to show the whole group

Rex ''thanks Takagi''

* * *

><p>this is the end of this chapter<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R


	12. Chapter 11 Death Storm Rising

The will to survive ch 11

this is ww2killer with a new chapter I hope you enjoy R&R

* * *

><p>Last time Takashi and his group were talking weather to leave the house or to stay<p>

right now we go to see a cloudy day as well its raining we see Takashi, Takagi, and Rex under a small cover as Takashi and Takagi were holding their umbrellas

they were just done talking with a group of people but didn't go well

Rex ''well that went better then I hoped huh right Takagi''

Takagi ''she's a Nazis I taked to her only because she was talking bad about my father but it was pointless''

Takashi ''were they crazy have they seen whats happening out their''

Takagi ''that bitch doesn't see anything''

Rex ''well I can understand them a little''

Takagi ''gr are you trying to pick a fight with me you jackass''

Rex ''what no no it's nothing like that''

Rex ''you know people have a tentisee to ignore what they don't want to see''

Takashi gets a shock as he flashes back to see Rei with Hirano

Rex ''no one wants to be denied that's why some people woundn't do anything that they know what's happening it's human nature''

Takagi ''well that's very breakfast club of you''

Takashi ''I see''

Takagi ''see what''

Takashi ''well that was infomative''

Takashi ''wh-what is it''

both Rex and Takagi look at Takashi

Takagi ''you don't do that''

Takashi ''what are you talking about this is emparrasing but i'm still admitting to it''

Takagi ''see don't you think this makes him the one''

Rex ''right Takashi is kinda different''

Takashi ''hey what are you guys talking about''

Takagi ''don't you see your the ovioce chose if any of us your the one who should be our leader''

Takashi ''what''

Takashi has a confossed look was on his face as both Rex and Takagi were smiling

Rex ''well I got to go you dad wanted me for something''

Takagi ''okay well we'll talk later''

Takashi ''wh-what Takagi can't we talk about it now''

we now go to a small room we see both Saeko and Takagi's father

Soichiro ''what do you think it is I've heard the rumor that master Busujima believes his daughter is the sword master and that the daughter is every bit as skilled as Sayako Chiba pure and graceful that daughter must is you''

Soichiro ''go ahead touch it you will not stain it's power''

she opens up the sword infront of her it has a bright shine

Saeko ''what is this this is an extremely rare''

Soichiro ''do you see it''

Saeko ''it's only slightly curved this is a double edged Kissaki Moroda''

Saeko ''Shoju Kanemase I think this is it the murata sword''

Soichiro ''impressive I was right it was the Maria era Major General Murata known for the Murata rifle hid it foraged at Tokyo artillery factory''

Soichiro ''supposedly he slashed a pig's skull in two but it didn't leave a single scratch on the blade''

Saeko ''it was the width of the blade''

Soichiro ''now it is yours''

Saeko ''sir I must say with all due respect I can't accept it with out a legitimate reason''

Soichiro ''I once received training from master Busujima will you accept it as a token of my gratitude for that''

Saeko ''then I think it would be best for you to give it to my father yourself

Soichiro ''hahahaha I'd expect nothing less from the master's daughter your strikingly honest''

Saeko ''please forgive me I meant no disrespect to you master''

Soichiro ''I'm sure you know but my daughter has mush to learn''

Saeko ''maybe so sir and it is true that I did saved her life at one point but she was my salvation in some ways as well''

Saeko ''if you really want to ensure that your daughter is protected at all cost why I wouldn't you simply keep her by your side the daughter of the Takagi family has the highest respect for her parents and loves them very deeply''

Soichiro ''they say that parents and children are alike''

Saeko ''or instate of me perhaps you could uh...give it to Takashi he's quiet deserving''

Soichiro ''I've known him ever since he was little he's grown up to be a fine young man and how much you trust him proves my judgment however to me he appears to still be hesitating and in this world is no place for Hesitation''

we go back with Takashi as he sits on his bed

Takashi ''I know they say I'm the leader but''

Rei ''aren't you''

he turns to see Rei dressed in her outfit

Takashi ''Rei are you okay''

Takashi ''your going to mess your back up even more if you push it''

Rei ''we've all been relying on you we you're brave even at the school and other times also your a natural''

she sits next to him

Takashi ''are you kidding I was just desperate I wasn't trying to be a leader''

Takashi ''and the strongest fighters we've had were Saeko, Rex and you too''

Takashi ''and Takagi she's the smart one miss Shizuka is a doctor and Alice is...''

Rei ''Alice is what''

Takashi ''Alice is Alice I guess''

Rei ''hmhmha''

Takashi ''don't laugh at me''

Rei ''Takashi''

Takashi ''what''

Rei ''I'll tell you one of the girl's rules''

Rei ''we like cute boys and the boys who are sweet to us''

Takashi ''is that all''

Rei ''yup that's all''

Rei ''how can anything else be important then that''

Takashi ''I'm not either of them''

she then gets closer to him she gets on his lap

Rei ''maybe not before and I amide it but you're different now you might come off as so dispondsive even hopeless but when it comes down to it you've always up for a fight maybe you think it's something innovatory you don't have a chose but I think you've a fighter maybe you weren't always that way but I believe your that way now I didn't really see it before I made a terrible mistake I shouldn't have hunt you I shouldn't have never broken up with you''

Rei ''I love you and I understand if you don't understand if you don't feel the same way but trust me I'll never hurt you again I swear it I'll...''

Takashi grabs her and throws her on the bed and gets above her

Rei ''what's the matter''

Takashi ''I don't know if I should kiss you right now or smack the hell out of you and i don't know if your being honest''

Rei ''I don't know how else to be with you right now''

they start making out but

Rei ''ow''

Takashi ''I'm sorry I know it hurts you should lie down''

Rei ''you don't know how much it hurts''

Rei ''but then again I don't think you're ever did''

she opens the door and sees

Rei ''huh oh it's only you Rex''

Rex ''I heard you from out here I got here by ''I love you'' part''

Rei ''well after this he needed someone to clear his head''

Rex ''you truly love him I see that now listen in the guys rules we loves girls but with you I see the whole rule book you and him keep the bond forever in this world he needs someone and so to you''

Rei ''thank you Rex I guess he needs a guy friend to talk too''

Rex ''yeah if you need a guys view on something trouping you talk to me''

Rei ''okay it's a deal''

Rei walks away and Rex goes in the room

Takashi ''Rei I told you to go lie down but i have time what do you say''

Rex ''sorry buddy I'm already seeing someone''

Takashi ''ahh...gu...Rex when did''

Rex ''relax I'm here to give you a little leader advise when it comes down to one person having to be in charge you have got to get tough and act culm to think of the best way to keep everyone safe keep that I'm mind then we'll all survive in this world''

Takashi ''wow that's some words how do you know''

Rex ''well I have twelve special teams of my choosing's that are my team of mercenary's but that's for another story''

Takashi ''y-yeah I'll see you later''

Rex leaves and Takashi still shocked says

Takashi ''that guy have a lot of secrets''

soon Takashi meets up with Takagi's father

Soichiro ''find your family no matter what''

Takashi ''that's right my father lives far away so i can only pray that he's safe as far my mother she was teaching in Nidoko about the time all this hell stated so i have a shot of finding her''

Takashi ''Rei's i mean Miyamoto's father is a cop so i can find out what's going on if i go to the east police department her mother should be at her house''

Soichiro ''and what is your plans after you find her the day after tomorrow we're going to leave here early in the morning it is far too dangers to stay in the metro areas''

Takashi ''don't worry I'll go find everyone and be back by that time''

Soichiro ''I'm sorry I can't guarantee I would take them in''

Takashi ''fine then lets play it out this way if I don't get back here by the time you need to leave then leave me it means I've decided to stay with mom or something happened''

we go to Takashi and Rei getting ready to leave until

Saeko ''I want to come with you''

Takashi ''hmm what...''

the two turn to see Saeko in her outfit and with a few new things

Rei ''aw Jesus Crist do you really need attention that bad''

Saeko ''gmm''

Rei ''aw the out fit''

Takashi ''ah...oh Sa-Saeko it, it looks good on you''

Rex comes from behind her

Rex ''it was luck I still had some gear with me huh''

the rest of the group all meet

Takashi ''but wait don't you think you should stay here with the others''

Saeko ''I think I could be of help''

Rex ''yeah and besides your going to need someone to lead''

Saeko ''how will the family find their way back''

Rei turns and her eye are in shock

Takashi ''yeah that's true but''

Takashi ''w-what Rei''

she pulls out her guns knife and runs to the door

Takashi ''Rei come back here oh no that's...''

Takashi then sees

''I have to say I'd never thought I'd be helping someone like the son of representative Shido at a time like this do bad knows not the time to be planning for his reelection complain''

Mr. Shido ''I agree my father wasn't the easiest to work with''

we go to see flashbacks of Mr. Shido's past

Mr. Shido ''I don't care about my own well being...''

Rei ''how admirable''

Rei stops beside him and points her gun at him

Mr. Shido ''oh miss Miyamoto thank goodness your alright''

Rei ''do you know why I'm good at handling a spear because I've learned the bayonet too by father who never lost an completion in his life to think how you made my father suffer the man who had never been fazed by anything apologized to me in tears he said I had to repeat the grade because of him but I know that only you can control the students grades but I held my temper because he told me that he'd be able to arrest you and your father if his investigation went smoothly but now you pay''

she points her knife up to Shido's face and the tip causes him to bleed a drop of blood

Soichiro ''A-are you going to commit murder your a policeman's daughter for god's sake you don't want to be a criminal do you''

Rei ''I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU''

she yells at him as lightning strikes then

Soichiro ''then you should kill him once I had a association with this man's father now that means nothing''

Takagi's father as well as the rest of the group come to the scene

Soichiro ''if you wish''

Soichiro ''kill him''

Takashi ''grr let me go''

Saeko grabs Takashi's arm

Saeko ''she has to make her own decision for herself''

Rex ''she's right the power of vengeances In her is great but she needs to chose her side of justice''

Mr. Shido ''go ahead but remember that this act of vengeance will haunt you for the rest of your life don't fail this test''

for a few silent seconds Rei slowly lowers her gun and everyone lets out a sigh of relief Rei walks near Takagi's father

Soichiro ''are you sure of this decision''

Rei ''he's not even worth killing''

Mr. Shido is left in the rain shaking in fear

Soichiro ''go leave this place and take your students the ones that have been poised by your evil''

Shido drives off as well with his students

* * *

><p>this is the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed<p>

sorry for taking out scenes we are just fallowing our group

please R&R


	13. Chapter 12 All Deads Attack

The will to survive ch 11

this is ww2killer with a new chapter I hope you enjoy R&R

* * *

><p>Last time Takashi and his group were talking weather to leave the house or to stay<p>

right now we go to see a cloudy day as well its raining we see Takashi, Takagi, and Rex under a small cover as Takashi and Takagi were holding their umbrellas

they were just done talking with a group of people but didn't go well

Rex ''well that went better then I hoped huh right Takagi''

Takagi ''she's a Nazis I taked to her only because she was talking bad about my father but it was pointless''

Takashi ''were they crazy have they seen whats happening out their''

Takagi ''that bitch doesn't see anything''

Rex ''well I can understand them a little''

Takagi ''gr are you trying to pick a fight with me you jackass''

Rex ''what no no it's nothing like that''

Rex ''you know people have a tentisee to ignore what they don't want to see''

Takashi gets a shock as he flashes back to see Rei with Hirano

Rex ''no one wants to be denied that's why some people woundn't do anything that they know what's happening it's human nature''

Takagi ''well that's very breakfast club of you''

Takashi ''I see''

Takagi ''see what''

Takashi ''well that was infomative''

Takashi ''wh-what is it''

both Rex and Takagi look at Takashi

Takagi ''you don't do that''

Takashi ''what are you talking about this is emparrasing but i'm still admitting to it''

Takagi ''see don't you think this makes him the one''

Rex ''right Takashi is kinda different''

Takashi ''hey what are you guys talking about''

Takagi ''don't you see your the ovioce chose if any of us your the one who should be our leader''

Takashi ''what''

Takashi has a confossed look was on his face as both Rex and Takagi were smiling

Rex ''well I got to go you dad wanted me for something''

Takagi ''okay well we'll talk later''

Takashi ''wh-what Takagi can't we talk about it now''

we now go to a small room we see both Saeko and Takagi's father

Soichiro ''what do you think it is I've heard the rumor that master Busujima believes his daughter is the sword master and that the daughter is every bit as skilled as Sayako Chiba pure and graceful that daughter must is you''

Soichiro ''go ahead touch it you will not stain it's power''

she opens up the sword infront of her it has a bright shine

Saeko ''what is this this is an extremely rare''

Soichiro ''do you see it''

Saeko ''it's only slightly curved this is a double edged Kissaki Moroda''

Saeko ''Shoju Kanemase I think this is it the murata sword''

Soichiro ''impressive I was right it was the Maria era Major General Murata known for the Murata rifle hid it foraged at Tokyo artillery factory''

Soichiro ''supposedly he slashed a pig's skull in two but it didn't leave a single scratch on the blade''

Saeko ''it was the width of the blade''

Soichiro ''now it is yours''

Saeko ''sir I must say with all due respect I can't accept it with out a legitimate reason''

Soichiro ''I once received training from master Busujima will you accept it as a token of my gratitude for that''

Saeko ''then I think it would be best for you to give it to my father yourself

Soichiro ''hahahaha I'd expect nothing less from the master's daughter your strikingly honest''

Saeko ''please forgive me I meant no disrespect to you master''

Soichiro ''I'm sure you know but my daughter has mush to learn''

Saeko ''maybe so sir and it is true that I did saved her life at one point but she was my salvation in some ways as well''

Saeko ''if you really want to ensure that your daughter is protected at all cost why I wouldn't you simply keep her by your side the daughter of the Takagi family has the highest respect for her parents and loves them very deeply''

Soichiro ''they say that parents and children are alike''

Saeko ''or instate of me perhaps you could uh...give it to Takashi he's quiet deserving''

Soichiro ''I've known him ever since he was little he's grown up to be a fine young man and how much you trust him proves my judgment however to me he appears to still be hesitating and in this world is no place for Hesitation''

we go back with Takashi as he sits on his bed

Takashi ''I know they say I'm the leader but''

Rei ''aren't you''

he turns to see Rei dressed in her outfit

Takashi ''Rei are you okay''

Takashi ''your going to mess your back up even more if you push it''

Rei ''we've all been relying on you we you're brave even at the school and other times also your a natural''

she sits next to him

Takashi ''are you kidding I was just desperate I wasn't trying to be a leader''

Takashi ''and the strongest fighters we've had were Saeko, Rex and you too''

Takashi ''and Takagi she's the smart one miss Shizuka is a doctor and Alice is...''

Rei ''Alice is what''

Takashi ''Alice is Alice I guess''

Rei ''hmhmha''

Takashi ''don't laugh at me''

Rei ''Takashi''

Takashi ''what''

Rei ''I'll tell you one of the girl's rules''

Rei ''we like cute boys and the boys who are sweet to us''

Takashi ''is that all''

Rei ''yup that's all''

Rei ''how can anything else be important then that''

Takashi ''I'm not either of them''

she then gets closer to him she gets on his lap

Rei ''maybe not before and I amide it but you're different now you might come off as so dispondsive even hopeless but when it comes down to it you've always up for a fight maybe you think it's something innovatory you don't have a chose but I think you've a fighter maybe you weren't always that way but I believe your that way now I didn't really see it before I made a terrible mistake I shouldn't have hunt you I shouldn't have never broken up with you''

Rei ''I love you and I understand if you don't understand if you don't feel the same way but trust me I'll never hurt you again I swear it I'll...''

Takashi grabs her and throws her on the bed and gets above her

Rei ''what's the matter''

Takashi ''I don't know if I should kiss you right now or smack the hell out of you and i don't know if your being honest''

Rei ''I don't know how else to be with you right now''

they start making out but

Rei ''ow''

Takashi ''I'm sorry I know it hurts you should lie down''

Rei ''you don't know how much it hurts''

Rei ''but then again I don't think you're ever did''

she opens the door and sees

Rei ''huh oh it's only you Rex''

Rex ''I heard you from out here I got here by ''I love you'' part''

Rei ''well after this he needed someone to clear his head''

Rex ''you truly love him I see that now listen in the guys rules we loves girls but with you I see the whole rule book you and him keep the bond forever in this world he needs someone and so to you''

Rei ''thank you Rex I guess he needs a guy friend to talk too''

Rex ''yeah if you need a guys view on something trouping you talk to me''

Rei ''okay it's a deal''

Rei walks away and Rex goes in the room

Takashi ''Rei I told you to go lie down but i have time what do you say''

Rex ''sorry buddy I'm already seeing someone''

Takashi ''ahh...gu...Rex when did''

Rex ''relax I'm here to give you a little leader advise when it comes down to one person having to be in charge you have got to get tough and act culm to think of the best way to keep everyone safe keep that I'm mind then we'll all survive in this world''

Takashi ''wow that's some words how do you know''

Rex ''well I have twelve special teams of my choosing's that are my team of mercenary's but that's for another story''

Takashi ''y-yeah I'll see you later''

Rex leaves and Takashi still shocked says

Takashi ''that guy have a lot of secrets''

soon Takashi meets up with Takagi's father

Soichiro ''find your family no matter what''

Takashi ''that's right my father lives far away so i can only pray that he's safe as far my mother she was teaching in Nidoko about the time all this hell stated so i have a shot of finding her''

Takashi ''Rei's i mean Miyamoto's father is a cop so i can find out what's going on if i go to the east police department her mother should be at her house''

Soichiro ''and what is your plans after you find her the day after tomorrow we're going to leave here early in the morning it is far too dangers to stay in the metro areas''

Takashi ''don't worry I'll go find everyone and be back by that time''

Soichiro ''I'm sorry I can't guarantee I would take them in''

Takashi ''fine then lets play it out this way if I don't get back here by the time you need to leave then leave me it means I've decided to stay with mom or something happened''

we go to Takashi and Rei getting ready to leave until

Saeko ''I want to come with you''

Takashi ''hmm what...''

the two turn to see Saeko in her outfit and with a few new things

Rei ''aw Jesus Crist do you really need attention that bad''

Saeko ''gmm''

Rei ''aw the out fit''

Takashi ''ah...oh Sa-Saeko it, it looks good on you''

Rex comes from behind her

Rex ''it was luck I still had some gear with me huh''

the rest of the group all meet

Takashi ''but wait don't you think you should stay here with the others''

Saeko ''I think I could be of help''

Rex ''yeah and besides your going to need someone to lead''

Saeko ''how will the family find their way back''

Rei turns and her eye are in shock

Takashi ''yeah that's true but''

Takashi ''w-what Rei''

she pulls out her guns knife and runs to the door

Takashi ''Rei come back here oh no that's...''

Takashi then sees

''I have to say I'd never thought I'd be helping someone like the son of representative Shido at a time like this do bad knows not the time to be planning for his reelection complain''

Mr. Shido ''I agree my father wasn't the easiest to work with''

we go to see flashbacks of Mr. Shido's past

Mr. Shido ''I don't care about my own well being...''

Rei ''how admirable''

Rei stops beside him and points her gun at him

Mr. Shido ''oh miss Miyamoto thank goodness your alright''

Rei ''do you know why I'm good at handling a spear because I've learned the bayonet too by father who never lost an completion in his life to think how you made my father suffer the man who had never been fazed by anything apologized to me in tears he said I had to repeat the grade because of him but I know that only you can control the students grades but I held my temper because he told me that he'd be able to arrest you and your father if his investigation went smoothly but now you pay''

she points her knife up to Shido's face and the tip causes him to bleed a drop of blood

Soichiro ''A-are you going to commit murder your a policeman's daughter for god's sake you don't want to be a criminal do you''

Rei ''I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU''

she yells at him as lightning strikes then

Soichiro ''then you should kill him once I had a association with this man's father now that means nothing''

Takagi's father as well as the rest of the group come to the scene

Soichiro ''if you wish''

Soichiro ''kill him''

Takashi ''grr let me go''

Saeko grabs Takashi's arm

Saeko ''she has to make her own decision for herself''

Rex ''she's right the power of vengeances In her is great but she needs to chose her side of justice''

Mr. Shido ''go ahead but remember that this act of vengeance will haunt you for the rest of your life don't fail this test''

for a few silent seconds Rei slowly lowers her gun and everyone lets out a sigh of relief Rei walks near Takagi's father

Soichiro ''are you sure of this decision''

Rei ''he's not even worth killing''

Mr. Shido is left in the rain shaking in fear

Soichiro ''go leave this place and take your students the ones that have been poised by your evil''

Shido drives off as well with his students

* * *

><p>this is the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed<p>

sorry for taking out scenes we are just fallowing our group

please R&R


	14. Chapter 13 Drifters of the Dead

The will to survive chapter 13

this is ww2killer with a new chapter I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>last time Takashi and the group have escaped the first attack at the house and then the next attack on road and we lost a group member as he blow up the zombies but didn't make it<p>

right now the group is on the boat asleep till now

Takashi ''hmmhm awwhhw aw man this is a pain in the ass''

Takashi gets up to stretch from the hard wooden boat

he then looks around and sees that their not on the water

Takashi ''hey guys get up''

Rei ''wh...what is it''

soon after a few minutes the group get up except for Saeko who is still on the boat

the group look to see their on a small island they stand on the beach more inland is a small wooded area

Takagi ''how did we wind up in a place like this''

Takashi ''well while we were drifting we must have all fallen asleep and I guess we just landed here''

Takagi ''yeah I get that jack ass''

Rei ''yeah but look at this place its perfect''

Takashi ''yeah knowing 'them' I thick they can't swim

Shizuka ''we found a safe place''

Takagi ''yeah but their is nothing to get out of the sun their is no place to stay in''

Alice ''yes their is Takagi look''

they all look to see a small wooden building

Takagi ''is that a beach house''

Shizuka ''it is it is a beach house''

Alice ''huh what's this''

she gets down and sees

Alice ''hey look foot prints and...''

the group then see a pair if boots right at the door

Takashi ''shhh we don't know if he or she's is caring a weapon get ready''

he tells them while whispering and they all nod yes to they get their weapons ready

Takashi ''okay I'll go in''

he moves in and sees this person legs out the sound of snoring and as Takashi got closer he sees scratches and bruises on the persons legs and on this person has a newspaper on top their head

Takashi ''uh hell...o''

Takashi is then pulled in to this small beach house

Rei ''...Takashi''

Takagi ''Komuro''

Alice ''Takashi...Zero''

Zero then runs into the house and then the group hear laughter

Rei ''huh is that laughter''

Takagi ''what what the hells going on''

Takashi then comes out and has a surprised and happy look

Rei ''huh Takashi what's going on''

Takashi ''just get over here''

they girls then start walking to the beach house and are shocked

Rex ''hey hey hey guys missed me''

Rei ''REX''

Takagi ''REX''

Shizuka ''REX''

Alice ''REX YOUR ALIVE''

Rex ''ahh come here give me a hug here little one''

Alice then runs to Rex and is too happy as for the rest of the girls to the same but not Takagi

Rex ''hey Takagi aren't you happy to see me''

Takagi ''no you stupid American hick you scared me to death you...you...''

Rex ''aw come here you''

Rex grabs her and her eyes widen and slowly closes them as she grabs his arm

Shizuka ''how are you feeling your all cut up''

Rex ''well no more then usual but I it get this scar''

Rex removes a piece of cloth on his face to show a long scar on his face

Rex ''I got hit by a piece of wood and was able to clean it I'm fine I wish I had an eye patch through huh hey where's Saeko''

Rei ''huh oh yeah she's on the boat she's really upset''

Rex ''hmm come on Takashi I need you''

Takashi ''hmm oh okay''

back on the boat Saeko is still on the boat she then sees a single shadow behind here

Takashi ''Saeko come one you need to get up''

Saeko ''I can't I just can't leave here yet I should go and find him and bury him or kill him if he turned''

Takashi ''well if you feel that way''

Rex ''yeah she should go and find me right my beautiful blossom''

as soon as she heard that voice she got up and saw Rex

Saeko ''R...Rex is that you''

Rex ''why is their more then one''

Saeko ''REX''

she gets up and jumps in to his arms with everyone seeing the joy

Rex ''after I lite the fuse I got caught but then just 2 seconds I jumped in to the water but I lost my bandana and soon I got in to a boat I fallowed you but you were too far away till I saw the current it would take you to this island so I got here and took a nap''

Takashi ''well we're really glad you made it man''

Rex ''well I didn't want to leave you with all the girls I wasn't ready to die I just started to like being with you guys and ready to survive is fucked up world''

Takagi ''well is their anything in that beach house we can use''

Rex ''yeah before I fell asleep I was some clothes''

soon Takashi and Rex are siting on the small stair case

Takashi ''well I think we're finally found a safe''

Rex ''yeah I couldn't find any food I think they closed up a while ago and we can use it as a shelter but I found some water for emergency use and besides the merchandise here is pretty sexy here''

Takashi ''your right man but look at this is this the only thing you can find for guys''

Rex ''hey at least you not alone I kind of like it''

the two were wearing tight black speedos

Takashi ''you seem quiet find about it''

Takagi ''no it looks good on you kind of no worse of you guys wearing the cock sock''

Takagi comes out wearing a two piece pink bikini with two white caps holding in her hair

Rex ''T...Takagi''

Takashi ''so why are you so happy on wearing that''

Saeko ''it was really great to get out of those dirty clothes''

Saeko is wearing a white two piece bikini and two long pig tails

Rex ''S...S...Saeko''

Rei ''but the only problem around here is theirs no food''

Rei is wearing a green two piece bikini with a short jean

Takashi ''R...R...Rei''

Shizuka ''oh and I'm I'm so hunger''

miss Shizuka is wearing a blue two piece bikini

Alice ''I'm hungry too''

Alice is wearing single beach clothes light green and Zero on her head wearing a white and red strip swim tights and a blue cap

Shizuka ''mm if I don't eat soon their going to shrink to double D''

Saeko ''double D''

Takashi & Rex ''wow''

Rex ''wow its too fucking peaceful''

Takashi and Rex are loving the sight of the girls till Rei sparks and idea

Rei ''but we've got no food that's a serious problem to bad your a nurse and not a chief''

Shizuka ''huh oh yeah that is a serious problem''

Saeko ''your right I'll go in to the ocean and try to...''

Takagi ''but we're delicate girls remember we're should have someone else go for us''

she says as she pushes Saeko with the girls

Alice I can swim you guy's uhh of''

Alice is then pulled under miss Shizuka's big breast

Rei & Shizuka & Takagi ''we're got a problem''

the girls say happily

Takashi & Rex ''no problem will go get some food''

they both say kneeling on the ground with their right hands in the air

Rei ''that's my Takashi your so reliable''

Saeko ''that's my boy''

Takagi ''okay good luck don't get shark bitten''

Takashi & Rex ''okay''

then it shows the girls playing in the water

while Takashi is in the wooded area looking for food first looking at a mantis on a rock

the girls are playing ball

Rex was tied up his bowie knife on to a long stick

Saeko and Takagi are on a raft in to water

Rex is diving in to the ocean with his made spear

Rei, Alice, and miss Shizuka are on the beach playing in the sand and Rei sun bathing

Takashi is climbing on to a tree to reach some coconuts but fails and falls

Rei ''what no way you couldn't find any food on the whole island''

Takashi ''I went all over the whole island but I couldn't anything but I got some dry leafs so we can start a fire Zero helped me''

Saeko ''even if could start a fire its pointless with out any food to cook''

Shizuka ''oh my goodness I'm starving''

Alice ''have they shrunken''

Takashi starts to sweat faster

Rex ''sorry I'm late I got food''

the group are in joy as Rex comes with fish

Rex ''you can learn a thing or two when you stay in the outdoors trying to survive but potions Is the key''

Alice ''I don't know what that meant but that's awesome''

Rex ''ha ha ha I'll teach you one day little one''

Takagi ''so which one would you chose he normal handsome man or the military craze American''

Rei ''hmmm''

Takashi ''grrrr''

soon the group go to the leaf pile now on fire and the fish cooking

Shizuka ''oh they look so good''

Takagi ''where are Alice and Zero''

Rei ''they went to get some water''

Shizuka ''I wonder if their ready to eat''

Takagi ''if I get food poisoning I am going to kill you''

Takagi ''I gotta admit I'm impressed with the idiot''

Rei ''yeah I'll agree''

Rex ''glad to help''

Rex says as we see him with a perfect tone military made muscles for a teenager

Takagi ''on the other hand''

she looks to see Takashi with not much on him

Shizuka ''mm I wonder if I'm too hungry I don't know why but I feel sleepy now''

Saeko ''now that you say that I feel the same''

Rei ''yeah what's going on you guys''

Saeko ''I smell something strange''

Rex ''Miss Shizuka does this smell familiar''

Shizuka ''yeah that smell...it's hydrangeas''

Rex ''hydrangea's oh crap''

Shizuka ''don't breath in the smoke it's has a effect...on the body''

Takashi ''what what did you just say''

Rex ''just don't fucking breathing the smoke you you'll be drugged like a damn tranquillized animal''

Rex says while tying on his bandana to his nose

Takagi ''do guys think that little beach house is just a drug cover for drug dealers its just like breaking bad''

Takashi ''hurry up and get way from his place hurry up you guys''

after a few seconds Rei and Miss Shizuka have fallen to the smoke

Rei ''Takashi''

Shizuka ''Kumoro''

Takashi ''huh what aw''

Rei and miss Shizuka both jump on top of Takashi

Shizuka ''Kumoro''

Rei ''Takashi''

Takashi ''wh...what are you girls doing''

Shizuka ''my body feels so hot''

Rei ''do something about it Takashi''

Takashi ''what do you mean do something''

Takagi ''Kumoro''

Takagi pulls Takashi in to her breast she too breathed in too much

Takashi ''Takagi''

Takagi ''my body is hot Kumoro my body is burning''

Takashi ''grr wake up of it Takagi''

she try's to kiss him but he slaps her

Takagi ''hit me more''

Takashi ''are you series''

just then a hand grabs him

Takashi ''S-Saeko''

Saeko ''we need to get out of here till the smoke clears got it''

so they both leave into the wooded area

Shizuka ''whit Kumoro ohh''

just then a hand comes on her shoulder

Shizuka ''huh oh heeeyyy Rika''

Miss Shizuka sees her roommate and best friend with her

back with Takagi

Takagi ''oh Kumoro I've been waiting for this''

she is with Takashi

but meanwhile back with the other Takashi

Takashi ''I guess we should be safe now we'll check when the fire clears''

Takashi ''huh what's th...''

Saeko ''...Takashi I can't stop myself the throbbing inside my body

Takashi ''S-Saeko''

Shizuka ''oh Rika you feel more muscular oh what does I matter I'm glad your here''

miss Shizuka and her friend were now in a tent

Takagi ''wow Kumoro your arms and your chest it's much bigger then It was before''

Takagi feels Takashi's arms and goes down to his body

Shizuka ''oh Rika hmhmhm so wild''

she rips off Miss Shizuka bikini bra

back with Takagi she's in a hot spring with Takashi

Takagi ''oh this reminds me of the time we when to that hot spring when we were kids''

back with the other Takashi

Saeko ''I'm just going crazy I-I want all of you''

Takashi ''Saeko Saeko''

their lips meet and soon after a few seconds they let go

Saeko ''I don't mean to be so forward don't think I'm sleaze but I've I want to be with you for so long that it's killing me that I'm not with I want to be your one and only''

Takashi ''Saeko''

he pushes her to the ground and they make out while that Takashi's hand crawls under Saeko's bikini top and grabs her and rubs her breast

her eyes widen and slowly close

soon after a few hours it was morning

Takagi ''oh Komoro''

Shizuka ''Komoro''

we go to see Miss Shizuka on top of Rika as well as Takagi on top of Takashi untill

Takagi ''hmm Komuro ... oh...my...god what's going on where's Kumoro''

Takagi wakes up while laying on top of Rex she isn't wearing anything and beside her is miss Shizuka and Saeko all naked including Rex isn't wearing anything else

Rex ''hmm morning Takagi what a night''

Takagi ''mmmmgrrrrr y-y-y-you HOW DARE YOU''

she yells out and quickly knees him in the crotch

Rex ''OOOWWWCH''

Saeko ''huh what what's the matter''

Shizuka ''oh Rex what's wrong''

just as they get up they then realizes their all naked

they all cover up as they blush

and in the back ground to the beach house Rei is then starting to wake up and she isn't wearing any thing too

Rex ''fucking hell why did you kick me''

Takagi ''why WHY ITS BECUASE YOU WERE DOING SOMETHING WITH ME''

Rex ''like what I had a dream with Saeko and miss Shizuka''

soon the group is sitting on the beach in a line

Rei ''we were all hallucinating it was all a hallucination that's right and everything was just a hallucination''

Saeko ''yeah your right it an accented''

Rei ''right accented an unfortunate accented all was

Rex ''yeah with what ever we saw was just in our heads''

Takagi ''shut up you idiot''

Alice ''we've got a problem Takashi is over their and...''

Takashi ''no no Rei were shouldn't...oh Saeko no no not their...aww Takagi no no that tickels haha...oh Miss Shzuka...you shouldn't your a...teacher...but it feels soo right''

the group find Takashi talking to himself about the girls while with four zombie girls trying to eat him but his arms and legs are blocking them

Rei pulls out her bayonet of her gun and takes aim

Takashi ''oh no no no no no no''

Rei ''Takashi''

Takashi ''oh no I meant AWWWWWWW''

Rei takes a shoot while Takashi screams out pain as one zombie girl hits him in the crotch

* * *

><p>well that's the end of chapter 13 I hope you enjoyed<p>

and remember R&R

this is the end hope you last this zombie apocalypse


End file.
